Zootopia: Crusaders 2- Junior Crusaders
by soulripper13
Summary: (Sequal to Crusaders of Valor) in an alternate reality where costumed heroes have become normal, kids in wacky costumes run around, doing good deeds. while a group of grown-up superheroes runs around doing more dangerous deeds. (To be continued in Crusaders 3- Terrific Two)
1. Junior Heroes

It was the late 60s in the city of Zootopia where an eight-year-old rabbit girl was waking up, raising the blankets off her chocolate brown fur. she yawned getting out of bed, walking in her pink pajamas. her room was a bright display of color as she walked to the bathroom. She reached for her toothbrush as she began brushing her teeth, humming a melody.

"Isabelle, breakfast will be ready soon," a voice said from the kitchen as the rabbit child lowered her toothbrush.

"Okay Aunt Daisy" Izzy said sipping a glass of water, spitting the toothpaste out as she headed down the hall entering the kitchen where an older tan rabbit wearing a brown coat and fedora stood, flipping pancakes as she set the plate on the table, fresh pancakes with strawberry slices and syrup and powdered sugar.

"Thanks, Auntie," Izzy said happily as Daisy buttoned her coat.

"Your welcome sweetie, If you excuse me Nighthowler and The Judicator are fighting Big Bill at the bank, and that story won't report itself" Daisy said getting her bag and kissing Izzy's cheek before dashing off as Izzy sighed, beginning to eat her breakfast.

Izzy lived in a world where costumed heroes had become normal. It all started with criminal wearing tacky costumes, some even had gimmicks. It wasn't before long that some good guys starting the same as Izzy thought about the Crusaders, known in the city for their heroic deeds. Izzy finished her pancakes.

"Well, it's time to work," Izzy said jumping up from her table, bringing her plate to the sink. Izzy began scrubbing the syrup off her plate, drying at putting it away as she happily heading to her bedroom, taking off her pajamas, folding them as she set them on her bed. Izzy opened her closet, spreading her clothes to each side of the rack, revealing a rainbow-colored shirt, and a pink skirt.

Izzy got dressed in the outfit, fastening her roller skates on as she reached for a twirling ribbon on her bed, rolling down the hall as she swung the ribbon-like a whip, opening the apartment door and skating out as the door closed behind her. She was going to pick up her friend and head to the community center.

"Isabelle Summers was also the Junior Hero 'Rainbow Skate' who was part of a hero team, she happily rolled down the sidewalk, waving to all the mammals she crossed paths with, giving warm hellos as she stopped at the Red Tea house, a local Pandanese restaurant, tapping on the door where a grown male panda was sweeping.

"Well if it isn't Rainbow skate, Mints for local heroes" He offered, reaching for a jar of mint as she took a pawful, telling him she would pass them out to her team.

"Thanks, Mr. Long, I'm here to Pick up Demonica," Izzy said as he felt a tapping on her back, Izzy turning around slipping, nearly landing on her bum as a paw reached up grabbing her. Izzy looked seeing a 9-year-old vixen in black demonic looking armor, her face covered by a heavily tinted visor.

"You called," The fox said pulling Izzy up on her paws as she twirled a black staff with a red crystal on the head, Izzy offered her a mint as she refused, telling Izzy she already had some.

"Be careful Monica?" Lee Long said as he nodded.

"Of course" Monica said formally to her adopted father as the two girls went on their way to the community center as Monica started a conversation, asking Izzy about the next sleepover the two girls were planning as Monica reached into her bag pulling a glass bottle of cola, bring it to a bottle opener mounted to the back her glove, popping the cap off taking a sip, before offering the bottle to Izzy.

The two finally reached the Community center where a bunch of kids were dressed in colorful superhero outfits. Izzy and Monica waved to all the child heroes, heading to the table where their team sat. First was the team's leader Lance Arther also known as Steel Knight, who was a 13-year-old white horse wearing steel armor and carrying a sword and shield.

"Demonica, Rainbow Skate, you made it," Lance said looking at some slips from the Junior Crusader community board.

"I Honestly Thought I'd be the last one here," a 14-year-old male hyena wearing a purple used said, This was Jack Kern, also known as Smiling Jack," he said making a joke in his usual tone as the beaver beside him rolled his eyes.

"You have something to say Fastball" Jack called out to the Beaver who was 12 dressed in a baseball uniform, with a black ring around his right eye, carrying a wooden baseball bat. His name was Eddie Batt, also known as Fastball. he as Jack were eyeing each other as Hamster sitting beside Lance in a plastic sphere coughed, wearing a metallic outfit.

Last but not he was Chip seedly, 10 years old and went by the name Silverball, also serving as lance second in command.

"So we're all here," Lance said as the two girls sat down as Jack winked at Monica who dismissed it as Lance got everyone's attention. as the team leader, they all respected him.

"Out of curiosity, why is Lance the leader, I'm the oldest?" Jack asked a bit confused at the new leadership role they assigned.

"Rainbow Skate and Demonica formed the group and they suggested a vote, with Lance, won by majority vote" Eddie replied polishing his bat. Jack grumbled sitting down, telling them he'd be a better leader.

"So Steel Knight, what are the plans for today?" Jack asked, unwrapping a candy bar and taking a bite Lance held up the slips he pulled off the community board.

We have three requests, The first is from a pig named Milton who needs his lawn mowed, the second comes a deer named Jamie whose paper has been stolen for the past week and lastly Mary Heat, owner of the Sweet Hearts bakery has a large delivery and could use help moving the cakes" Lance said handing out the slips.

"Bakery, I called it," Izzy said as Lance handed her the bakery slip as he handed the missing paper slip to Smiling Jack as he put it in his pocket as he kept the missing paper slip as they broke off into teams of two.

Rainbow Skate and Demonica would help with the cakes, Fastball, and Smiling Jack would look into the missing paper. and Steel Knight and Silverball would mow the lawn as the team separated to go about their assignments.

The two girls were leaving with their slip as the bunny reached into her pocket, pulling out the mints and handing them out and leaving the table as they were called over by a young ram wearing a kilt and carrying a golf club

"So, what are you two lassies up to today he asked eating a popsicle, this was Greg O' Malley known as 9 Iron who was the leader of another Junior Crusader team as Izzy held up the slip, telling them about the cake delivery. as he laughed telling him the Twin Oaks golfing club hired him to collect balls.

Monica took a sip of her soda, congratulating him on his job as he smiled bouncing a golf ball on the club, swinging his club as the ball landing in the club case on his back as he placed the club back in the case.

"Hey, helping with cakes sounds like a job befitting of two heroines such as yourself," O'Malley said as Demonica looked at him, asking what that meant as O'Malley dismissed it. He smiled leaving with his partner, a woodchuck dressed in a flannel outfit as Izzy looked at Monica.

"Come on Monica, Miss Heart isn't gonna wait forever," Izzy said skating ahead of Monica as she jogged behind her, her armor weighing down as she panted.

"I should think about investing in some skates, or a skateboard" Monica panted as Izzy did a circle around Monica as the eventually reached the Sweatheart Bakery.

"Miss Heart, we're the heroes you asked for," Izzy said knocking on the door as a female deer open.

"Mary Heart, we are Rainbow Skate and Demonica from the Junior Crusaders, we're here to help you deliver your order of cakes," Izzy said as Miss Heart welcomed the two in, telling hem that she was booked for the day and had a client order a cake. since Mary Heart was booked she needed the two heroes to deliver the cake.


	2. Cake Delivery

The two were walking down the sidewalk, Monica carrying the cake as Izzy skated beside her, humming a melody. the wheels of her skates, gliding on the sidewalk as they were heading down.

"Be careful with that cake?" Izzy said facing Monica as she skated Next to her, looking at the fox carrying the cake as she made it clear she had no intentions of dropping it.

"Maybe you should ask your aunt for a wagon, this cake is heavy" Monica groaned, carrying the circular dish as Izzy took note on that request to get a wagon or something they could lug around. Monica asked Izzy for the address as she pulled the slip from her costume reading the address.

"It's about a few blocks away" Izzy replied putting the map away as they kept walking, Monica set the cake down on a bench, resting her paws as Izzy sat beside her. Izzy pulled a bag of gummies out, sticking her paw into the paper bag, placing a pawful in her mouth.

"What is that, Pound Cake?" Monica joked breathing heavily as Izzy read to tag, telling her it was vanilla with white icing. Izzy handed the paper bag of candy to Monica who took a few as she removed her helmet setting it beside her.

"It's so hot out here" Monica replied, feeling the summer heat cooking here as Izzy was chewing on her candy. she turned to Monica giggled, telling her that a black outfit was a poor choice as she did a spin, drawing the vixen's eyes to her colorful outfit.

"I feel fine, no problems with the heat here" Izzy replied as Monica panted heavily, calling Izzy lucky for her costume design. Their break was interrupted by a skunk running down the street in a panic, causing Monica to jump up, aiming the head of her staff to the snuck, wanting to know why he was running and the skunk caught his breath.

"Crusaders fighting Big Bill at the bank" He replied running off as the two girls looked at each other, considering the opportunity to see a fight with the crusaders.

"I'm not missing this" Monica said picking up the cake as Izzy joined her. The two girls headed to the nearby bank, seeing a crowd around the bank. he kids slipped through seeing Judicator and Nighthowler laying on the ground injured as a huge buffalo was standing over them, dressed in a black spandex suit with two gold B's on the front, they were shocked seeing the Bull Superhero Steelhorn fighting Big Bill. the bank doors were barricaded shut with Stellhorn's hammer, wedged in the handles.

"Come on Steelhorn" Izzy cheered excitedly about the fight was the bull was punching the buffalo in the gut. Big Bill picked up Steelhorn, slamming him into the wall, dropping like a stone. He grabbed Big Bill's leg, tripping him as the group was tapping on the door and windows.

The final blow was made by Steel horn as Judicator and Nighthowler regained their bearings, the horse cowboy tied Big Bill up with his lasso as Nighthowler wiped his mouth, walking with the other two as Judicator dragged the lasso with the tied up Buffalo he slid along the floor. Steelhorn pulled the hammer from the doorway as the crowd cheered.

"That was awesome," Izzy said to Demonica giddying as she mocked Steelhorn throwing punches as a tan rabbit approached them.

"Steelhorn, any words for the camera" the figure said who was daisy Summers, the reporter from Channel 7 and Izzy's Aunt as the young bunny nudged Monica's shoulder, suggesting they leave before Daisy recognized them, being near a crime scene as the fox carried the cake as the managed to leave with little acknowledgment.

The two kept heading on their way to the house as they finally made it. Izzy skated up to the doorbell, ringing as it was opened by a young raccoon wearing a party hat.

"Cakes here" The racoon called as Monica set the cake down, taking a breather as two older raccoons approached the door, seeing the two girls in their costumes as they were a bit confused seeing the costumes as Izzy told the child raccoon that they were superheroes, on a mission to deliver that cake as Monica rolled her eyes, letting Izzy have her moment.

"Aww that's so cute, you little girls are playing superheroes," The mother raccoon said as the father reached into his wallet, holding out a fold of bills.

"Mr, we can't accept that, Miss Heart already told us you paid her for the cake," Monica said as he put the money away, thanking them for delivering the cake as the two girls waved, heading off. Monica was so glad to be rid of that heavy cake as she stretched her back. She suggested to Izzy that they head back to the Rec Center to which Izzy agreed.

The six kids were sitting at their table talking about their assignment. Steel Knight told them that his lawn cutting was basic, the push mower the owner had was rusted so it took longer, meanwhile, Silverball basically lounged the whole time.

"How was I supposed to operate a mower," Chip asked holding up a sunflower seed, taking a chomp.

"We, found the badger stealing papers, he won't be doing anymore" Jack replied reclining in his chair with a lollipop in his mouth as Fastball confirmed that they just talked to him.

"We got to see Steelhorn fighting a villain on our way to delivering the cake" Izzy happily said as this piqued the groups' interest, making the two girls feel like the center of the conversation as even kids from other tables wanted to know about the fight.

"It was amazing, Steelhorn was like pow, and Big Bill was Whomp and clash" Izzy went to imitating the actions as Monica rolled her eyes. all the kids had their eyes on them as they somewhat enjoyed being the center of attention as eventually, all the kids went home as the team said their goodbyes, agreeing to meet in 2 days as they all left the Rec Center.

Monica was walking with Izzy as she put her staff behind her head, looking at Izzy, twirling her ribbon playfully as Monica turned to her.

"So Izzy, we still on for our sleepover?" Monica asked as Izzy was telling her that her aunt was making dinner as Monica looked at her, admitting that home cooking sounded good for dinner as the two got to Izzy's house as she opened the door for Monica who entered with her. undoing her costume the fox removed her armor wearing a pair of white underwear she smoothed it out.

"I'm gonna take a shower first, mind taking my costume to your room," Monica asked as Izzy picked up the rubber armor, staff, and helmet as she carried them back to her bedroom, telling Monica that she might as well also change.

As Monica headed into the bathroom carrying her night work Izzy went in her room, setting the Demonica costume on the chair in her room. Covering it with a blanket as she took off her rainbow-colored shirt and pink skirt, changing into her pink cotton pajamas, putting her outfit on hanger in the back of her closet. Izzy put on some cartoons.

Eventually, Monica entered the room wearing a purple nightgown. The two sat watching the cartoon as they heard Daisy enter the apartment.

"Isabelle, I'm home" Daisy called hanging her hat and coat, wearing a sweater and pants as the two girls poked their heads out for Izzy's room.

"We're here, watching Sugar Forrest, Glitter Kitty" Izzy said as Monica put her hand up waving.

"Hey Miss Summers" Monica called out as Daisy waved back, telling them that dinner would be ready soon and not to spoil their appetite as they agreed. Izzy asked her about her job, saying she heard about Big Bill, robbing a bank as Daisy suggested hey check out the 7 O' clock news to catch up.

Izzy agreed, pulling a board game out, offering to play it with Monica as she agreed, Izzy began setting up the board game as she shuffled the as Daisy poked her head in the doorway.

"You girls want broccoli or Mixed Veggies with dinner" Daisy asked the girls before heading back to the kitchen to cook the girls dinner. When they were left alone began playing the game. Izzy shuffled her dice making the first move, bring her colored piece across the board.

Izzy handed the dice to Monica who rolled, repeating the actions, which continued until one of them won the game.


	3. Femme Four

The next morning Monica woke up, exiting her sleeping bag as Izzy was doing her stretches, sitting on the floor, spreading her legs and reaching for her paw as Monica got up deciding to join her in exercise.

After their morning showers, the two went down to the living room, sitting on the couch as Izzy flipped the cartoons on to kill the time. Monica found a note on the fridge telling the girls that Daisy left for work as she pulled a box of Toaster Tarts from the fridge, ripping open the foil cover.

"What's on?" Monica asked placing the pastries in the toaster, pushing the button down as Izzy turned on the TV seeing the cartoon about a cheetah who drove a futuristic race car as Monica walked in with the two tarts on a plate, handing one to Izzy as they watched the cartoon. After Breakfast, the two finished watching morning cartoons. They had agreed to meet their team at the local malt shop at noon.

After watching cartoons the two got dressed in their superhero attire before leaving Izzy's house. Izzy gently skated down the sidewalk as Monica walked behind her, tapping her staff on the sidewalk as she walked behind her as the two continued their trip to the local malt shop where the rest of their team was hanging out.

The finally reached the malt shop as Monica opened the door entering the shop where a female pig was making malts, handing one to Lance who walked down, sitting beside Matt and Jack, carrying Chip in his open hand, setting on the table as Chip began, walking to smaller seat on the main table with its own mini table as he held a malt the size of a thimble taking a sip.

They were a few mammals looking at the group of costumed kids enjoying their malts as the Two girls adjusted themselves

"Ah Demonica, Rainbow Skate, you made it," Lance said holding his malt as the two girls sat down, telling them they ate before coming to the shop as the sat down, asking what their plans for the day were as Jack suggested going to the public pool as Chip seemed down with idea.

"So we have to walk all the way back home to get our bathing suits?" Monica said as Izy seemed interested in swimming, revealing her rainbow-colored one-piece, which was part of her superhero costume.

"So your costume is also a bathing suit, got to admit that's clever" Monica admitted. After enjoying their malts the children separated to get there swimwear and meet back at the public pool. Monica walked back to her home as Izzy accompanied her, entering the Red Tea restaurant as the customers looked at them.

"Well, if it isn't Demonica and Rainbow Skate. How may I help you two?" Lee asked, obviously knowing his daughter's identity and easily identifying Izzy as Rainbow Skate by how much time they spent together as Demonica looked at him.

"Actually Yes, i was wondering if you get certain me something to go" Monica said in her heroic tone, whispering for her father to bring her bathing suit as Lee winked, telling the two girls that he would be right back as the two girls waited while another child walked up to Izzy, another female rabbit with white fur as she asked Rainbow Skate for her autograph, stating she was her favorite hero as Izzy signed the small piece of paper handing it back as the girl placed it in her dress pocket.

"My sisters will never believe I actually met you," she said as Izzy gestured to a friend, asking as she wanted Demonica's autograph too as she backed away.

"No thank you, this is fine," The white-furred doe said wanting to sound polite as she began skipping off in glee as Izzy looked at her friend, as Monica shrugged it off.

"You look like a more friendly hero, I mean look at this rubber armor, plus my name, Demonica, I sound and look like I should be a supervillain" Monica gestured as the giggled. Izzy assured her that just because Demonica was a dark looking character, doesn't mean she was evil or anything.

Eventually, Lee came back down with a take out bag, handing it to Demonica as she looked in it seeing her purple two-piece.

"Thank you very much," Monica replied as Lee joked with her, saying it would put it on Demonica's tab. The two girls left heading to the public pool where the rest of them were waiting in their swimwear. The girls entered the changing room as Monica changed from her hero outfit to her purple two-piece, Izzy removed the skirt from her rainbow-colored outfit.

The two left the changing room where two boys were swimming. Chip's ball was floating in the pool as Lance poured a cup of pool water in, shutting it as the hamster swam in the ball. Jack was backstroking to the two girls, telling them to come in as the water was fine, to which Izzy cannonballed in, making a small splash in the pool as she resurfaced spitting out water. Monica jumped in as the kids played in the pool.

Hey, aren't you Rainbow Skate from the Junior Crusaders?" a voice as the rabbit poked her head up, considering Izzy bathing suit was part of her costume and she was wearing her mask it was obvious who was as she nodded, seeing three girls. One a Ewe dressed in angel styled outfit about 10, one a deer wearing tye-dye about 8 and the last a horse dressed as a cowgirl, about 9.

"My name is Wool Angel, this is Flower Power and Lasso Lass the ewe said as Izzy said hello. These three were a group called Femme Four, one of the more popular junior hero teams, form having all female members as they looked around the pool.

"It's Nice two meet you, Wool Angel," Izzy said swimming close to the three standing up. Flower Power asked Izzy if she wanted to take a walk with them as Izzy told the team she would take a short walk with them as she walked around the pool with the girls as Wool Angel looked at her.

"Rainbow Skate, are you familiar with the junior hero Pink Princess?" Lasso Lass asked as Izzy shrugged knowing little about her as Wool Angel told her that Pink Princess and her family recently moved out of Zootopia.

The four girls approached an ice cream stand as Wool Angel offered to Buy Izzy an ice cream cone and she paid for four cones handing them out.

"Basically, we are looking for a new member to replace Princess, and since you're one of the few girl junior heroes, we were wondering if you would join our team," Wool Angel asked as Izzy began licking her cone.

"It would be nice to be on an all-girls team, but I already have a team I'm on, it would feel wrong just leaving them on the spot" Izzy replied as Flower Power handed her a slip of paper.

"It's okay Rainbow, take time to think it over. but this offer won't last forever, there is my phone number if you change your mind" Wool Angel said as the three walked away eating their ice creams as Izzy headed back to the pool sitting on the edge of the pool, licking her cone as Monica swam up to her.

"What did they want?" Monica asked as Izzy finished her cone telling her that their member Pink Princess moved away and they were looking for a replacement as Monica looked at her.

"I guess it would not make sense to call them the Femme Four if there are3 only three of them, are you going to take their offer?" Monica asked a bit concerned as Izzy looked down.

"I don't know, they are a really popular team, our team not so much" Izzy admitted as Monica looked at her. She told Izzy if she wanted to change teams they would not stop her But Monica would really miss her.

"It's just I... really care about you Monica, you're the first real friend I've ever had," Izzy said as Monica smiled.

"Hey, even if we're on different teams doesn't mean we can't still be besties. It's harder for a girl to a hero and like you said they are a really popular team. whatever choice you make we'll support you" Monica smiled as Izzy took a deep breath, saying she needed to think it over.


	4. Birthday Party

It was a Saturday as the kids were sitting in a movie theatre watching a sci-fi movie as Jack was munching on a bucket of popcorn he was holding, handing it over to Eddie who took a handful. Monica was sipping on her soda cup as Jack looked around.

"Hey, where's Izzy," Jack asked swallowing, a bit surprised the young colorful bunny was missing from their fold as Lance looked at Monica as she told them that Izzy was hanging out with the Femme Four. Lance nodded, running a toothpick through his teeth.

"You think she's really gonna join them?" Chip asked, poking his head up, holding a piece of popcorn between his hands, placing the huge piece in his mouth.

"They are one of the top Junior Hero teams, pretty popular" Jack replied eating from a box of chocolate candies, shaking it in his mouth as another mammal in the audience shushed them.

After the movie the five of them were leaving the theatre, talking about the film they just saw.

"It was better than the first one, but I like the second one a bit better" Lance admitted as Eddie threw the empty popcorn bucket away.

"I hate cliffhangers" Chip replied sticking his head out of Lance's shirt pocket as Jack looked at his watch, telling his team he had a job opportunity as the group looked at him.

"What kind of job did you get?" Monica asked finishing her soda as Jack told him, he got hired to perform a local kid's birthday party. The group congratulated for that as he told the group they could tag along if they wanted.

"I suppose we should call Izzy to invite her," Lance said as Monica was in a payphone, digging through her pockets, pulling a few coins out, placing them in the slot pushing the buttons on the phone as it rang. Monica waited as there was no response, hanging up the phone, she decided to go.

In the city park, Jill Flores a child Doberman was having a birthday party as Jack was hanging around in his hero costume, he was being paid 5 dollars to act as entertainment for the party.

"How about a balloon?" Jack offered, blowing up a long balloon as he began twisting it into the shape of a flower handing it to the Doberman girl who held up the flower as her parents pulled out a camera taking a picture.

"Ok, let's set up the pinata," Jill's father said hanging a colorful pinata from one of the trees as Eddie handed Jill his baseball bat, instructing her to swing as Jill braced herself, applying her blindfold taking swings at the hovering pinata.

At the table Lance was mixing a bowl of fruit punch as Chip tore up a sugar packet, pouring it into his mouth. he turned to Monica asking how the lemons were doing as Monica was cutting lemons into slices, placing the pieces of fruit into a small bowl as she flicked a chunk of pineapple into her mouth.

"Punch is ready," Lance said stirring the red mixture as Jill smashed the pinata open, candies pouring out as she handed Eddie his bat back as a group of kids shuffled for the candies. Lance finished pouring the punch cup.

"Demonica, Make sure every cup gets a pineapple chunk and a lemon slice," Jill's mother said as Monica counted the fruit slices preparing the cups as Mrs. Flores was preparing the cake as the kids ran to the table with their bags of candy as Jill's mother set the cake on the table.

"Let me get that," Monica said holding his staff as a small flame emitted from the red ball on the top, lighting the candle. The kids sang happy birthday as Jill blew out the candle, making her birthday wish as her mother began cutting the cake, handing all the kids a piece as lance handed out the cups of punch.

After the party, Mr. Flores paid Jack in five singles as he handed one of the bills to each of the teammates. The team went to the rec center to change out of their superhero costumes, going their separate ways as Monica headed back home to restaurant her father owned, with her outfit in her backpack.

"Lee was cleaning the restaurant windows as he welcomed his daughter home, asking how her day was. Monica told him that she and her friends were at a birthday party for Jill Flores as Lee rubbed his chin.

"Jill, isn't she in your class?" Lee asked, running the cloth across the window as Monica nodded heading upstairs as Lee blocked her.

"Not so fast, you have your chores to do, take out the trash, clean the tables and sweep the floor," Lee said as Monica sighed. When Lee said Monica was gonna earn the ability to stay with him, he meant it.

"Okay Dad, just let me put my bag in my room, I'll be right back down to take out the trash as Lee walked away.

"Oh, Isabelle stopped by with her new friends, asking for you. I told her you were out with your group" lee informed as Monica grabbed the bag of trash, hurling it over her shoulder, leaving the restaurant as she walked to the dumpster, throwing the bag in the dumpster as she wiped her forehead.

"I thought I'd find you here," a voice said as Monic turned seeing Izzy in her Rainbow Skate outfit with the rest of Femme Four. Removed her ball cap, fanning her head with it.

"Oh Hey Rainbow Skate, I see you're hanging with the Femme Four," Monica said stretching her back as the four girls were eating oversized lollipops. Izzy running her tongue across the circular surface.

"The Femme Four are awesome, we hung out at their clubhouse, they have a record player and Color TV, then we went swimming and hung outside the Toy store and signed autographs," Izzy said as Monica was happy she had fun as Wool Angel looked at her.

"Rainbow, I don't think we are talking about our activities with citizens" Wool Angel whispered clearly the leader of the group as Flower Power and Lasso Lass nodded their heads.

"But she- Rainbow Skate, it's okay. I don't need to know" Monica replied realizing that Femme Four did not know she was Demonica. Monica closed the dumpster door.

"By the way Rainbow Skate, The rest of your team went to a birthday party for Jill Flores" Monica informed as Izzy looked at her.

"What, they went to a birthday party, without me," Izzy said a bit hurt as Monica looked at her.

"I'm sure that they were looking for you and just could not reach you, you could always talk to them," Monica said opening the back door.

"Well, see you, heroes, later" Monica said closing the door behind her as Flower Power put her hoof on Rainbow's shoulder.

"Cheer up Rainbow Skate, maybe some smoothies will cheer you up," the deer said as Wool Angel smiled, stating it was a good idea. Monica went thru the rest of her chores, cleaning the tables of dishes and placing them in the back.

Monica turned on the sink, washing the dishes and placing them on the drying rack. After sweeping the floor, the sun was setting. Monica finished her chores and headed upstairs, plopping on her bed, letting out a tired sigh. Monica reached for a paddle ball, beginning to flick it, sending the ball back and forth.

The sound of a rubber ball hitting the wooden paddle filled the room as Monica rested her head on her, paddling the ball as Lee poked his head in.

'Mey Monica, your friend Izzy is here" Lee said as Monica set her paddleball down as the rabbit entered wearing a purple sweater and jeans as she entered the room, sitting on the bed as the looked at Lee.

'If you two girls excuse me, Nighttime is when I hang out with my friends," Lee said, hinting to his life as the hero Thunder Dragon as he told the girls to lock up. leaving to two alone as Monica asked Izzy how it was hanging with the Femme Four as Izzy looked up, saying they were amazing.

"Here, I was sorry you missed the party so I got you a slice of cake" Monica said handing Izzy a small lunchbox with a slice of cake, and an empty bottle filled with punch.

"Wow Thank you, Monica," Izzy said, pulling out the plastic fork as she picked up a piece of cake as Monica laid back.

"It's what friends are for" the vixen replied.


	5. Slumber Party

Izzy was with the Femme Four team as they were lugging a wagon filed with newspapers as Izzy reached into the wagon, tossing a rolled paper into a mailbox.

"So Rainbow Skate, you coming to tonight's slumber party we're having," Wool Angel asked reading one of the papers as the four girls walked along the sidewalk handing out the papers.

"I'll be able to make it, what kind of activities will there be?" Izzy asked placing another paper in another mailbox as Flower Power told her that we're gonna watch TV, listen to the radio, maybe play some board games.

"What's the preferred dress code, should I come in costume and bring my jammies?" Izzy asked handing out the last of the papers as the wagon was empty. Afterward, the four returned to the post office, telling the mailman they delivered all the papers as they decided to go to the malt shop afterward.

The four entered as they were quick to draw attention. The Femme Four was a popular Junior Hero team as they walked up to the counter.

"Well, If it isn't the Femme Four, what can I get you girls," the cashier, a female pig wearing a waitress outfit asked as Wool Angel looked at her.

"One double chocolate malt, one Rocky Road triple scoop for Lasso Lass and a Fruit sherbert for Flower Power" Wool Angel replied turning to Izzy.

"What do you want Rainbow Skate?" Wool angel asked as Izzy put her finger on her lip.

"One strawberry milkshake" Izzy replied as the pig wrote it down, telling Wool Angel she'd put it on their tab as she passed the order back. the four girls walked to an empty table, sitting down.

"Thanks for letting me in your team, you three are really amazing" Izzy replied pulling a napkin from the dispenser as Lasso Lass simply smiled, telling Izzy she made a great addition, pulling a chocolate bar from her pocket, unwrapping it and breaking the bar into four pieces, handing them out amongst her team, waiting for the dishes to come out as the waitress brought them out, setting the dishes in front of the four girls as she walked back.

Lasso Lass picked up her ice cream setting the glass dish down, putting her spoon in the dish.

"So, who is your favorite Crusader?" Izzy asked sucking on the straw in the thick milkshake, sucking as the mixture slightly traveled thru the straw.

"I Think that It goes without saying, I'm a fan of the Judicator, the western theme pretty much sells that," Lass said placing the spoon in her mouth as Izzy looked at her.

"One of the original five, you have good taste, what about you Flower Power?" Izzy asked as the deer tasted her sherbert. admitting she found Apollo as the best as Wool Angel looked at her, stating it was basic as she looked at Izzy.

"If you must know, My Favorite is Battle Ram" Wool Angel said bringing up on of the new heroes who was a ram dressed in a suit of armor with a greatsword, and face paint as Izzy admitted the Lesser known heroes were good.

The four finished their dishes as Wool Angel told Izzy the location of their clubhouse as the girls left to get their stuff as Rainbow skate headed home. It was still afternoon so Daisy would still be at work as Izzy picked up the phone, calling the place where the newspapers were printed.

"Yeah, may I speak to Daisy Summers, this is her niece Isabelle" Izzy replied fiddling with the cord of the phone as she heard her aunt's voice on the phone, asking Izzy if everything was alright. Izzy explained that her new friends invited her to a slumber party as Daisy nodded.

"Well, it's good to see you having fun, just be safe" daisy replied as Izzy said goodbye hanging up, walking to her bedroom, getting a sleeping she had and rolled it up, and got her toiletries, including her toothbrush and pajamas, putting them in a bag as she packed everything into a camping bag as she carried it out.

Izzy followed the map coming to a treehouse as Izzy noticed a rope, upon pulling it a metal bell made a clang as Lasso Lass looked down, lowering a rope ladder as Izzy climbed up admiring the decorated treehouse as Lasso Lass pulled the ladder up as closing the door behind her. Wool Angel and Flower Power were playing a board game as Wool Angel rolled the dice, moving her piece.

"Oh Rainbow Skate, you made it," Flower Power said inviting Izzy to join in the game as she set her bag down. The two were playing Bladequest, a role-playing board game as Izzy picked her game token setting it on the board, asking how to play as they filled her in. Izzy rolled the dice and moved her token.

"You girls mind if I turn the radio on," Lasso Lass asked before fiddling with the radio as some rock and roll starting playing.

"Oh, I love that song," Flower Power said rolling as the three continued their game, Lasso Lass playing solitaire as the eventually finished the game as Wool Angel won. the girl turned on a TV that was hooked up to the house next door as it was showing a news report.

"Channel 7 News, with top reporter Daisy Summers," a voice said as Daisy nodded, thanking them.

"Tonight three main stories. First, the pairing Between Ray Sterling and javelin Autos announce the new Javelin Sixpack, a new muscle car with high horsepower and doesn't sacrifice luxury, Sterling was quoted as saying. The convince of a sedan meets the power of a muscle car" Daisy said showing footage as the new car as the girls whistled.

"I'd love to take that for a spin" Lasso Lass admitted as Flower Power looked at her, stating that vehicles like that ruined the environment as Wool Angel rolled her eyes.

"Flower Power I know you care about the environment but please don't preach about it," Wool Angel said they turned back to the TV.

"Next, mobster Antonio Kress was found dead in his home, Kress was rumored to have ties with alleged crime boss Mark Cain, The ZPF are currently investigated," Daisy said as at cut to her investing a wolf in a police uniform.

"Officer Fangson, any comment on the death of Antonio Kress?" Dasiy asked as the wolf cleared his throat, stating that there was no proof the murder was crime motivated, stating Kress' house was turn up and declaring the death as a result of a mugging.

"But we are looking into it and will let you know if the Zootopia Police Force makes any discoveries in this case," Fangson said.

"And lastly this was the sight earlier today as Crusaders Judicator and Steelhorn were seen stopping the costumed criminal Candynose the Clown. Candynose was caught with 2 pounds of cocaine which he was intending to sell, Judicator and Steelhorn caught him at the corner of 5th and Wilson Drive, and subdued him" Dasiy said showed footage of an elephant dressed as a clown being taken away with the two heroes standing and waving.

"Awesome" Lasso Lass said breaking her usual quiet tone as Izzy looked at her, admitting it was good to see a criminal taken off the streets. The new ended as a cartoon was playing. a voice was heard as the metal bell was ringing.

"Mary, Mary Ann" a voice called as Wool Angel poked her head out of the doorway.

"What is it, Mom?" Wool Angel asked as an older Ewe climbed up the rope later.

"I brought some snacks for my little superhero and her little friends, who's the new girl?" the old ewe asked as Wool Angel sighed.

"This is Rainbow Skate, she's our new member, and Mom, please call me Wool Angel in front of friends" Mary Ann replied as her mom handed a plate of cookies to her.

"Well, Rainbow Skate. It's nice to meet you, I'll leave you heroes alone" Mary's mother said climbing down as heading back in the house as Mary closed the door. After staying up the girls changed into their sleepwear. Izzy wearing her pink pajamas, Lasso Lass wearing long underwear with horseshoes printed on it, Flower Power wearing an oversized tye-dye shirt, coming to her knees and Wool Angel wearing a white nightgown.

"So Mary Ann, that's a nice name" Izzy complemented buttoning up her pajamas as she rolled out her sleeping bag as The ewe looked at her.

"I hate it when my mom embarrasses me like that, especially in front of my friends" Wool Angel admitted.


	6. Patrol

It was a weekday as the Junor heroes had volunteered to help clean the classroom after school. Jack was running an eraser brush across the chalkboard, cleaning the writing from the blackboard. Lance was sweeping the floor and Chip was organizing the paperclips. Monica was cleaning the desks as Eddie was sitting down, doing his homework.

"Eddie, could you raise your papers for a second?" Monica asked as the beaver held up his paper. Monica squirted cleaner on the desk running a rag over the surface as the kids kept cleaning the room. Monica moved to the next desk, cleaning it as the door opened as Izzy entered carry a box as the group was surprised to see her.

"Rainbow Skate, what are you doing here," Lance said looking at the bunny who was surprised to see them as she set the box down. Oh, Guys, me and The Femme Four are delivering some school supplies" Izzy replied setting the box on the teacher's desk.

"Rainbow Skate, I know we haven't really gotten the chance to talk since you have joined The Femme Four, how has that been," Monica asked cleaning the table as Izzy looked at her.

"Great, the team is really nice, and getting recognized is always good. I've been approached four times the week for autographs" Izzy replied was the Femme Four walked in.

"Rainbow Skate, what is taking so long- oh," Flower Power said seeing the junior heroes as she said high to them as Wool Angel faked a cough hinting for Izzy to come with them as she sighed, telling the team she had to go.

"Well, see you guys later," Izzy said waving as the Femme Four left the classroom walking down the hallway. Monica sat down back down as Jack looked at her, asking what was on her mind.

"It's just Since Izzy has joined the Femme Four we have not really gotten the chance to hang out as Jack told her that they should probably try to hang out sometime as They finished cleaning the classroom the group went their separate ways.

Monica headed home and went through the alleyways coming to the back door, sticking her key in as she entered the house, heading upstairs passing by Lee carrying a bin of clothes.

"Oh, Monica, how was your day?" Lee asked holding the dirty clothes as Monica told him about how they cleaned up around the school and how Rainbow Skate had joined the Femme Four as she walked with Lee who went to the laundry room.

"I was just about the change" Monica replied as Lee looked at her.

"Actually I was wondering If you would like to ride along with me on patrol tonight, Nighthowler has plans and I could use a sidekick for the night" Lee proposed as Monica looked at him and found the concept of patrolling with Thunder Dragon.

"I would love that," Monica said ecstatically about going on a real patrol with her father as she decided to head upstairs, Telling Lee that she was going to do exercises as she went upstairs.

As Night came Lee was wearing his Thunder Dragon outfit as He and Monica, went out the back entrance as they approached a dumpster in the alley. Lee reached the end of the dumpster swinging it open, revealing a Black Dodge Charger III as it slid out of the fake dumpster as he and Monica got in the car.

The Two went on a drive around the Downtown area, driving the Thunderbolt through the streets, on patrol as Monica looked out the window as the patrol was not that eventful for Thunder Dragon. But For Monica it was refreshing, they had apprehended a group of muggers and stopped a robbery.

"That was awesome, did you see my moves," Monica said, proud of how she subdued the two muggers as she looked at him, asking if they could stop for something to eat as he looked at her.

"Bugga Burger?" Lee offered as Monica shrugged, stated that she could go for a burger as they parked the car getting out. a few customers seeing the Thunder gestured everyone over as the two left the car.

"Excuse us please," Lee said waving to the people as he and Monica entered the restaurant walking up to the counter, getting two burgers as they sat down at one of the tables, unwrapping their burgers as they began eating. Monica bit into her burger as they were approached by a small group of kids asking Thunder Dragon for his autograph as he signed a few napkins, handing them out.

After eating the two headed back to the car getting in as Monica was finishing her milkshake as Lee looked at her, raising the windows. he asked Monica if she was enjoying her night out as she smiled.

"Look I know, you value your friendship with Izzy, and you two haven't been hanging out recently. I was just wondering if there was something between you two, a reason why you two weren't seeing each other?" Lee asked.

"Monica's response was simply that Izzy joined a new team and they haven't had the time to see each other as Lee nodded, understanding.

"It gets hard when you mix you personally and hero lives together, I would recommend you two do something before you lose your friendship with her" Lee replied starting the car as he drove them back.

It was late at night when the two returned, lee parked the car in the fake dumpster, closing it up. The two entered through the back door as Monica looked at her father thanking him for taking her out on patrol. the other kids would not believe she went on patrol one of the big 5 heroes in the city.

"Maybe we could do this more often, I could use a sidekick" Lee replied as Monica smiled, stating she would like that. She told Lee she was going to take a bath and head to bed as she walked up to her room. After getting her change of clothes. her nightgown and clean underwear she headed into the bathroom.

"Monica took off her helmet and wiping the sweat from her face. the rubber armor was really sweaty as Monica undid her costume. the air felt nice on her fur as she approached the tub, turning the knobs as she reached for a bottle of body wash, squirting a few dabs in the tub as pink bubbles began filling the tub.

Monica entered the tub, laying down and letting out a sigh of relief. There was nothing like a hot bath after a day of wearing her rubber costume. reaching for the brush she began cleaning her fur as she washed her body.

After her bath Monica changed into her nightgown, heading to her room, carrying the bookbag which contained her armor as she opened her bedroom door, dropping the bag.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" Monica screamed shocked seeing Izzy, still in her Rainbow Skate outfit, sitting at Monica's desk coloring.

"I was waiting for you to get home. I arrived a few hours ago, you weren't here so I thought I'd wait for you. I told Daisy I might be staying with you, so she's let me out so late" Izzy explained as Monica Looked at Izzy asking what she wanted.

"Monica, are you okay I heard yelling," Lee asked, changed into her regular clothes as he noticed Rainbow Skate, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Oh, It's just Izzy, what brings you here?" Lee asked Izzy, who knew that Lee knew their identities as she looked up.

"Mr. Long, May I speak to Monica in private?" Izzy asked as he nodded. Respecting the privacy of the two girls.

"I'll leave you two girls alone, Izzy, shall I call you aunt and tell her you're here?" lee asked concerned the Daisy may be worried about here as she told lee she already did that. apparently, Daisy was hanging out with Ray Sterling so she could sneak out.

"Would you like something to eat?" Lee asked Izzy as she thought about it.

"If you could make a sandwich and a bottle of cola I would appreciate it, just leave it outside the door and knock. This is a private matter" Izzy replied as Lee nodded leaving the room After Lee closed the door, Izzy looked at Monica.

"We need to talk" Izzy started looking at Monica as they both sat down Indian style on Monica's bed.

"Alright Izzy, what do you want to talk about?" Monica asked.


	7. School Day

Monica positioned herself on her bed, sitting up as she looked at Izzy, asking what she wanted to talk about. Izzy explained that her new team did not want her hanging out with other heroes, which made Monica look at her.

"What exactly do you mean, they want us hanging out together?" Monica asked as Izzy explained that Wool Angel said since Femme Four was so popular she did not want one of their members being seen with lesser heroes. Monica looked at her.

"So, are we gonna stop hanging out?" Monica asked a bit disappointed to hear this as Izzy looked down, Telling Monica she really liked being a part of the Femme Four but thought the request was a bit crazy. she was a bit split, wanting to be on the team but not have to give up her friendships. Monica laid back.

"Do they know who you are?" Monica asked hinting to Izzy's identity as she shook her head. The Femme Four were big on secret identities as she did not know who they were and they did not know who she was.

"All I know is Wool Angel's name is Mary Ann, anything other than that is a no" Izzy replied as Monica held her pillow.

"So, if you were to hang with me outside of costume, they wouldn't know" Monica replied as Izzy understood what she was saying.

"What I'm saying is tomorrow we don't have hero duties, so how about you and me, go to the park and have a picnic, just the two of us" Monica offered as Izzy smiled taking her up on that offer. The two laid down. eventually, Lee walked back in with a sandwich wrapped in plastic and a can of soda.

"Thank you, Mr. Long," Izzy said as he handed her the food

"You are welcome to sleep on the sofa?" Lee said leaving and closing the door behind as Izzy nodded, Monica pulled a plastic bag from under her bed, unwrapping a candy bar as she took a bite from the chocolate

"You want some extra covers for the sofa?" Monica asked as Izzy was tapping her paws nervously.

"Actually, I've been having really strange nightmares recently, would it be okay with you if we, I mean I don't want to be alone and if you could," Izzy said a nervous as Monica looked at her.

"You're asking to sleep with me, that's a bit weird," Monica said as Izzy was clearly embarrassed about asking.

"It's just for one, and I brought my jammies, so it would not be weird, we've had sleepovers before" Izzy defended as Monica looked at her.

"Fine, I do have a sleeping bag, so I guess that would make things less weird as Izzy thanked her for the strange request.

"I'm gonna take a bath before going to bed?" said Izzy looked at her, taking her up on the offer as she left the room, Monica laid on her bed, pulling the covers over herself as she flicked the switch on her lamp, ready to sleep as she turned her head to the doorway hearing the water running in the bathroom.

Monica closed her eyes, deciding to rest her eyes while Izzy took her bath, eventually she returned wearing her pajamas as Monica was laying out her sleeping bag for Izzy to sleep in, laying it beside her bed for Izzy to sleep in as eventually she returned to the bedroom wearing her pajamas, and carrying her uniform in a backpack as she crawled into the sleeping bag.

"You got everything you need?" Monica asked as Izzy was finishing her sandwich, stating she was good. The vixen turned out the light as the two girls went to sleep.

The Next morning Monica was woken by the sound of Izzy, dressed doing her stretches as Monica yawned getting out of bed. It was a weekday, meaning the two had school. Monica got out of bed, changing into her regular clothes as the two girls headed downstairs for breakfast.

Lee was making french toast, setting two plates for the girls as they both sat down eating, afterward they grabbed their bookbags and left the restaurant waiting at the bus stop, Izzy was drinking the soda she got the previous night, waiting for the bus that would take them to Pawside Elementary.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you?" Izzy said clinging on her backpack. eventually, the bus came as the two girls got on, taking their seats as the bus continued its route. the ride was usual as Izzy pulled a notebook for her bag and began coloring, running her crayons across the paper as Monia looked at her paper, complementing her designs.

Eventually, the bus stopped at the Elementary school where the kids got off, separating into their classes. Monica sat at her school desk as Izzy took her seat. The students were informed of a math quiz as the sheets of paper were passed out.

Monica, pulled a pencil from her bag asking the teacher if she could use the sharpener, before getting up and walking to the device. Sticking the wooden stick in, Monica held the wheel, turning it as the sound of metal blades scraping the pencil were heard, annoying the other students, who simply glared at her.

Monica withdrew her sharpened pencil, blowing the shaving off as she went back to her desk as the teacher looked around.

"Anyone else, need to sharpen your pencil?" The teacher asked before handing up the papers, it was a multiplication quiz as Izzy looked over it, filling in the answers, she had a good sense when it came to math. after the quiz the students handed the papers in the teacher looked at the clock, telling them math class was over and they shifted to English class, then recess where Monica and Izzy were playing as Jack walked up to them.

"Hey Girls, how was your class" Jack asked, having a different teacher as they said they had a math quiz, Izzy saying it was easy as Jack laughed, they read a book.

"I'm expected to read the first two chapters by Wednesday," The hyena said holding up the book as the girls giggled.

"Excuse me," a voice said as the three looked seeing a brown horse girl who was walking up to them as Jack put the book behind is back.

"May we help you?" Monica saying detecting a familiar tone in the horse's voice but unable to pinpoint it.

"Actually I'm here to talk to Izzy, Mary Ann wanted me to ask if you wanted to hang out after school," The horse said as Monica leaned to Izzy.

"I thought they did not know who you were"The vixen whispered as Izzy thought they did not. She played ignorant, claiming the horse may have been confused by she replied the fact of a rabbit being friends with a vixen and hyena was a rare sight and put two and two together.

"So, where is Mary Ann?" Izzy asked in finger quotes, using Wool Angel's real name as the horse explained that she did not attend Pawside, but a private school.

"Considering our dirty laundry is in the open, I guess It's only fair enough you say who you are?" The Hyena asked oblivious to the whole Femme Four recruiting Izzy as Monica looked at Him.

"My Name Jessie Hoofman" the horse replied as Monica smirked.

"Lasso Lass from Femme Four" Monica explained as she looked at her, addressing her as Demonica, admitting her hero name a cool play on.

"Look, Jessie, I have plans with Monica, I know Mary Ann doesn't want me hanging out with her, but she's my best friend" Izzy defended as Jessie got the hint.

"I fully understand, Mary Ann can be a bit demanding, especially making you cut ties, that's a bit too far. So I won't tell anyone in the Four I saw you together, we're not all Mean" Jessie explained.

"And for the record, I'm not a Lesser Hero, Last Night I went on patrol with THE Thunder Dragon" Monica stating explaining that he was supposed to patrol with Nighthowler who had other plans as Jessie looked at her, admitting that was cool, being tight with one of the Crusaders.

"My Aunt is close with the crusaders too, she is the top reporter in the city" Izzy added. Jessie looked at her stating the Izzy being Daisy's niece was a known fact.

"Look, Jessie, we and Monica are having a picnic later today so if you could just pretend you never saw us that would be appreciated" Izzy replied as Jessie nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm good with secrets" Jessie replied walking off as the looked at her, admitting she seemed nice.


	8. Meeting

It was a late night as Demonica was adjusting her costume, she would be going out on another patrol with Lee who has decided on taking her as a sidekick as they were in the Thunderbolt driving around the warehouse district, Lee pulled a pack of gum from his coat pocket, offering a stick to Monica who refused. She sat there as Lee pulled the car over, parking behind some trash can.

The two got out of the car as Lee walked to the trunk, pulling out a tarp as he used it to cover his car. Monica kicked an old soup can looking at her adopted father, the rain was making the ground slippery.

"So what are we doing at the warehouse district?" Monica asked as Lee finished with the tarp, telling her that he heard some of the city's crime families would be meeting at the abandoned warehouse. Monica looked at him.

"So what, are go gonna bust every crime family in the city?" Monica asked a bit overwhelmed as he shook his head, replying that they were only going to observe. The Crusaders were not going to go to war with all the families.

The two climbed up to the roof, sneaking around as they found a place to stay. Lee pulled out a notepad saying he was going to write down everything they said as Monica asked for some paper to draw on.

"Don't you find it a bit reckless bringing a Nine-year-old to a crime family meet?" Monica asked, pulled a pencil from her uniform scribbling on the paper as lee looked at the vixen shushing her.

"This a simple overhearing, we're not engaging them. if anything comes up me and my team will deal with it, you're just here to learn" Lee said gesturing to the warehouse door which opened as five mammals entered accompanied by guards.

"The five crime bosses of Zootopia" Lee whispered gesturing to the first one. "The black panther smoking a cigar, That's Mark Cain, he runs most of the gambling dens in the city" Lee whispered.

"I heard on the news one of his guys got killed" Monica replied as Lee nodded.

"The Polar bear in the White tuxedo, that's Evert Caleb, but he goes by Snowbear, he's the city drug runner, he crushed all the other competition," Lee informed as Monica jotted down the notes.

"The Brown rabbit in Pink is Carter Helms, he goes by Sweets, he runs prostitution, there also a rumor in the underworld that he... how do you say 'Plays for the other team' or something like that" Lee added as Monica found it amusing that a gay rabbit would run prostitution.

"The Pig in the black jacket is Rodney Williams, alias Hot Rod, he runs the gun trade and deals with stolen cars, took after the business after the previous boss bit it" Lee informed.

"And Him" Monica said eyeing the final crime boss. a tiger wearing a red robe with a white mask over his face.

"The Oni, he runs extortion and protection rackets, I don't think I need to go into detail with him" Lee went on as the five mammals sat down.

"So I take it you four know why you're here?" Cain said smoking his cigar as Rodney looked up.

"Yeah, heard of your boys bit it, I Can't speak for them but It wasn't anyone in my group," Rodney said as Cain turned to him.

"Well someone did it and the five of us were the ones who knew about Anthony's certain occupations" Mark said blowing a clown of smoke as Sweets spoke up.

"Mark, what reason would any of us have to start beef with you. The five of us have a healthy relationship with others. we don't step on each other's paws and we all come out ahead" the rabbit replied.

"I find your remark in bad taste, we don't all have paws" Rodney remarked as Mark called for silence.

"Whoever did it, whether it was one of you or not, someone has just declared war on me, and that means someone may be coming after you too" Mark replied.

"One of my to dealers was stopped recently, by those freak in costumes. He was an elephant, how two mammals were able to subdue him, I have no idea" Snowbear replied.

"I too have had trouble with these new heroes, one of them broke a few of my teeth" oni replied as Mark looked at the tiger.

"Are you really suggesting the Crusaders killed off my one of my men?" Mark asked as Oni simply coughed.

"I'm only suggesting it's a possibility Oni replied as Mark nodded saying he was not going to go with war with the Crusaders just yet, let alone all the other heroes popping up," Mark said.

"So what do we do?" Sweet asked, pulling a lollipop from his mouth as Mark told them to keep an eye open but otherwise it was business as usual as they sighed.

"You could have just told us that over the phone," Rodney said as the five mammals got up, leaving the room. Lee and Monica waited a good while for the crime bosses to leave as They crawled down the wall.

"Wow that was intense, we were in a room with five most dangerous mammals in the city," Monia said shaking as they left the warehouse, heading back to the Thunderbolt. Lee pulled the tarp off the thunderbolt.

"So what do we do now?" Monica asked curiously as Lee rolled up the tarp, placing it in the trunk of his car, closing it. The two entered the car driving off.

"We are going home, I'll tell this information to the rest of the team. If there is a possibility that they may declare war on the Crusaders they should know" Lee explained as Monica looked at him.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Monica asked as Lee nodded, keeping his eyes on the road as Monica sighed.

"You know my friend Izzy Right, Rainbow Skate" Monica asked as Lee nodded, obviously knowing about the bunny, asking where this was going.

"Well recently Izzy has joined a new hero team, the Femme Four, which she really likes, they are extremely popular" Monica explained as Lee nodded.

"Well good for her" Lee replied as Monica rubbed her arm, telling him that there was more to the story than that.

Basically, the leader of The Femme Four told Izzy she can't hang out with her old team, but she still wants to hang out, meaning she could get in trouble, I don't know what to do" Monica replied as Lee looked at her.

"You're not responsible for her decisions, If Izzy wants to hang with the other team that's her choice to make, and If she wants to hang with you, that is also her choice to make," Lee explained.

"But she wants to do both and I feel that sooner or later she will choose one or the other, and when that comes I don't know what she'll pick" Monica explained as Lee sighed.

"Well, we can't make that choice for her, If that comes only she can make that decision, I know the concept of losing your friend can be painful, but the best you can do is wait and see what she chooses" Lee repeated.

"I know that I just don't know which she values more. being popular or our friendship" Monica stated as the Thunderbolt made its way into the alley. Lee and Monica got out, pushing it in the fake dumpster, heading inside the restaurant.

"How about I make us some dinner?" Lee offered, getting in the kitchen as he looked through the fridge for something to cook as he asked Monica want she wanted.

"For some reason, I'm craving soup" Monica replied as Lee closed the fridge walking to the pantry, pulling out a can of soup.

Turning on the stove, Lee emptied the contents of the can into a saucepan and began cooking the soup.

"Crackers?" Lee offered, pulling a pack of saltine crackers as he opened the box.

After the soup was done Lee separated it into two bowls as placed a pawful of crushed crackers in the soup as he handed one of the two bowls to Monica who enjoyed her dinner. After dinner Monica took little time getting ready for bed as she took off her costume, putting it away. Monica than double-checked her homework and placed it back in her bookbag. she got her nightgown and headed to the bathroom and took her bath and brushed her teeth, crawling back in her bed.

"Guess now All I can do I wait to see what tomorrow brings," Monica told herself turning off the lamp.


	9. Teen years

A few years had passed as Monica was currently 14, The six kids, branched off into their own things. Monica had become Lee's sidekick, riding with him on patrol. her popularity had increased being a Junior Hero who frequently worked with a Crusader.

Izzy was still with the Femme Four who was one of the most popular Junior hero teams and were role models for young girls.

Eddie and Jack had formed a team called 'Backalley' with Greg O'Malley, the Ram hero 9-Iron.

Lance and Chip had formed the Medieval-themed team Knights of Justice, with Chip, now donning a wizard theme, also with new members, Archer, a male red fox dressed in green with a bow and arrow and Blackhoof, a mage themed goat hero.

Monica was cleaning around the restaurant, squirting a bottle of cleaner on one of the tables as she wiped down with a cloth as Lee called her over, holding a slip of paper.

"Coming" Monica replied setting the cleaner down as she walked across the restaurant where Lee handed a flyer.

"What is this, hero camp for children," Monica said reading the flyer as she glanced over the text.

"Learn camp activities from real costumed heroes, including Lumberjack, Zig Zag, and The Atomic Stallion" Monica read as Lee informed her that some of the newer heroes were having a camping event for the Junior heroes. Since The Crusaders debuted, more animals have been becoming heroes, and these flyers were all over the city.

"So, do you want me to sign you up?" Lee asked as Monica handed the sheet back. She was wondering if her friends were going.

"I'll go check with my friends than have to get back with you on that?" Monica said walking to the restaurant phone, pushing in some number.

"Arthur residence, Ellen speaking," A voice said as Monica asked to speak with Lance. after a while of shuffling Lance picked up.

"Lance, it's me, Monica, I was wondering if you saw these flyers around the city, for the children's hero camp?" Monica asked as he nodded.

"I saw them on the way home from school, was gonna call you after I finished my homework, already called the rest. Chip is visiting his aunt for the month and Eddie has baseball camp, but me Jack and Izzy are going, what about you?" Lance asked as Monica circled her finger around the cord.

"I've been thinking about it, I'll probably go" She replied saying goodbye as Lance hung up. Monica dialed another set of numbers as the phone rang.

"Daisy Summers' apartment, Daisy isn't here" Izzy replied as Monica stated that she was one calling as Izzy's tone became more friendly, greeting her friend.

"What can I do for you Monica, we rarely get to talk anymore," Izzy said as Monica looked at the flyer.

"I heard from Lance, that you were going to the Junior Hero Camp, thought I'd call about that" Monica said as Izzy was looking at the flyer.

"Yeah, Daisy thinks it will be a good idea for me to socialize with the other Junior Heroes" Izzy replied as Monica chuckled.

"I Thought Daisy did not know you were Rainbow Skate" Monica teased as Izzy smirked, explaining that she found Izzy's costume about a few weeks ago.

"You should have seen her reaction when she found it" Izzy went on as Monica was all ears.

"What did she say?" Monica asked as Izzy went on about her aunt. who entered her room holding the Rainbow Skate costume as Izzy was red-faced with embarrassment.

"I can explain that Aunt Daisy, it's ...cosplay," Izzy said as Daisy handed the costume to Izzy.

"I can't believe my own niece is one of the junior heroes, I'm sitting on a goldmine and can't do anything with this story" Daisy teased, obviously playing with her niece who smiled back.

"Well, she took it well," Monica said as Izzy chuckled. I Think knowing I hung out with you she put two and two together" Izzy continued as the girls had their chat.

"So, you are going, are the Femme Four gonna be there?" Monica asked as Izzy explained they were all busy with other matters.

"It will just be me, but we can hang out, just like old times, I can even show you my new Femme Four costume. Flower Power, helped me design it" Izzy went on as Monica let out a gentle huff.

"Why do you like hanging out with them so much, Wool angel is such a... you know" Monica went on as Izzy's tone became a bit less happy.

"She can be cold to outsiders, yes, but she's really nice once you get to know her, she helps me with my homework. and she always pays for ice cream and soda when we go out" Izzy replied, but I get what you are saying.

"I understand the Femme Four is a popular team, but they don't like you socializing with other teams, that's just ridiculous" Monica went on.

"You are right, I really miss you Monica, but rules are rules. I've been thinking about leaving recently" Izzy admitted as Monica smirked.

"I know your 13th birthday had passed, sorry I could not make it, did you get my gift, I mailed it to you" Monica replied as Izzy smiled, holding up a collectible figurine.

"Yeah I got it, so since It will just be you and me this summer, wanna hang out like old times?" Izzy asked as Monica shrugged.

"I'd like that" Monica replied as she hung up. After her call, she turned back to Lee.

"Four more years and you're eligible to be a real hero, I can not say with words, how proud I am of you, you're not that same girl who walked into my restaurant five years ago" lee continued as Monica thought back to what she used to be like a kid.

"I am so grateful for all you have done for me, Mr. Long, you opened your home to me and I can never repay you enough" Monica replied as Lee held up a suitcase, packed you a going away case. You should fun at camp. the bus is coming in three days to pick you up. Also, I like your new costume" Lee said referring to the new Demonica costume they worked on, the visor on the helmet was replaced with an eye mask and the cloth covering her legs and arms was now gone. she now had and black cape and red contacts, dropping the solid black scheme for a dark red.

The day came as Monica was in costume, holding her staff and case as the bus stopped opening as it was filled with heroes from kids to teens as Izzy was in the back gesturing for Monica to sit down as she walked through the bus.

"Is that Demonica?" one of the kids asked as they were talking.

"Yeah, she's Thunder Dragon's Sidekick, is she sitting with Rainbow Skate," another kid asked as the two sat beside each other as Izzy smiled.

"it's nice to see you Demonica, love the new costume, red is certainly your color," Izzy remarked as she looked at Izzy's new costume. The pink skirt was gone as she wore a rainbow-colored unitard, with a matching cape with glitter like shine to it as she nodded.

"I like your two, a bit too shiny for my taste and it shows off a bit too much leg but it works for you, I love the ribbons" Monica admitted as the bus went off as they all headed off to junior Hero Camp.

"So what have you been up to in the past five years?" Izzy asked trying to start a conversation as Monica went into her job as a sidekick as a head poked up for the seat behind them.

"Morning ladies," a voice said as Smiling Jack was behind them, His costume had not changed much, still wearing a purple tuxedo as Lance sat beside them, his armor now real metal instead of plastic.

"Shame the whole gang could not be here but hey, 4 of 6 ain't too bad" Jack joked as the bus continued its trip to the camp.

"So How have your teams 'Backalley' and 'Knights of Justice' been doing?" Monica asked as the two boys went into details of their teams, both were doing well but with new teams popping up they were average.

"If anything you two are ones best off out of us. You're the Sidekick of Thunder Dragon and Izzy is a part of Femme Four, which is popular. Me and Lance, we're just the standard" Jack admitted as Izzy looked down.

Well, thanks, that means a lot. I just hope the four of us can have a good summer" Izzy replied


	10. Cabins

The Bus stopped at the camp as the kids got, Jack stretching as they left the bus. all the kids got off as they all saw what resembled a summer camp as Monica carried her bag, standing beside Izzy and Jack who was looking around as a Female Zebra was wearing a blue tracksuit with two white Z's on the side, styled as lighting bolts.

"Hello Kids, My name is Zig Zag, I'll be one of your camp counselors, Lumberjack and Atomic Stallion are still preparing the camp" Zig Zag said welcoming the kids to the camp and showing them around the grounds, which included a mess hall, a lake an area for activities and an array of cabins.

"Uh, Zig Zag what exactly are the sleeping arrangements," a voice asked belonging to tan rabbit wearing a ninja styled outfit, she was about 13 as Zig Zag looked at her clipboard.

"You are Shiloetta, right. The cabins are separated into boys and girls and split into groups of three based on age. Boys get the odd-numbered cabins, girls get even" Zig Zag said as Shilloetta lowered her paw.

"There are lunches in the mess hall, how about we all eat and get to know each other" Zig Zag suggested as she led the kids into the mess hall where they say down, handing out sandwiches as Izzy sat with Monica, Lance and Jack across from them, unwrapping the plastic of her sandwich, taking a bite as they proceeded to talk with the other kids.

"Wow, it's nice to meet you Rainbow Skate," Shilloetta said sitting on the other side of her as Izzy smiled that Shilloetta knew her. But since she was part of Femme Four and Since Monica was Thunder Dragon's Sidekick those two were the MVPs among the kids, being asked for autographs. Monica simply took a bite of her sandwich.

You were the reason I became a hero, a lot of girls back home look up to you" Shilloetta replied as Izzy reflected. in the past years, costumed heroes had become celebrities, none bigger than the Crusaders bt the Femme Four were also recognized.

"Do you think you could introduce me to Thunder Dragon?" a voice asked Monica as she turned seeing a white tiger in a flight suit with two mechanical cylinders on his arms, he introduced himself as the Junior hero Turbine, who was 16 and was one of the few heroes to use gadgets, his arm turbines could blow air at high pressure.

"I thought you looked familiar," another voice said belonging to a female otter about 8 in a blue swimsuit, with a surfboard, she was Kahuna, a surfing junior hero who handed the two girls a sheet of paper which they signed s autographs and talking to them consisted of most of the time. While a lot of kids signed autographs Those two had lines.

"Kids, as famous as Rainbow Skate and Demonica are, how about we talk among each other" Zig Zag asked seeing Monica shake her paw from a writing cramp.

"You heard her, I have paw cramp and if I have to sign one more piece of paper, I feel it will go numb" Monica replied, picking up her sandwich as Jack Looked at Lance, commenting on how the two girls were getting attention. a few other Junior heroes were popular but nowhere near to their extent. as the sound of whirling was heard as everyone looked at Turbine.

"Not me, It's coming from outside," the Tiger said as everyone looked out the window, seeing a black helicopter circling the camp as a bear wearing a flannel costume and wielding an ax left the kitchen.

"Zig-Zag, did you see the helicopter," Lumberjack asked as she nodded as the black chopped lowered over the camp, landing in the empty area as the counselors told the kids to stay inside while they investigated it, leaving the mess hall as the kids all looked about the window. while not hearing anything all they saw was a young wolf getting off and the counselors talking to the pilot and before the chopper started again flying off.

"What do you think that's about" Jack asked Lance, taking a drag off his soda as Zig Zag and Lumberjack entered the mess hall with a 15-year-old wolf, wearing black body armor, they introduced him Andrej but said he went by The Ghost, he was another junior hero as the kids looked at him.

"I saw your name on the list, but you did not leave a pickup address, anyway I'm just glad you made it on time," Zig Zag said as jack looked at him.

"Who shows up to camp in a helicopter?" Jack asked Lance as Andrej asked what he missed as Zig Zag repeated the talk she had with the other kids, handing him a sandwich as saying he could sit down and eat. He did as instructed coming to a table with a Bulldog in a construction outfit a rottweiler in a police-themed uniformed and a dalmatian in a firefighter themed uniform was sitting down.

"Excuse me," Ghost said, implying he wanted to sit down as they looked at him, getting the pointed he wanted them to move as they did, walking to another table as the wolf sat down.

"Those three look familiar," Jack said as lance informed hi they were 'Dogpound' an all canine Junior Team, comprised of Dozer, 5-0, and Firebolt. the three dogs found other seats as Izzy Sighed.

"Looks like everyone stopped swarming us" Izzy replied laying back as the kids were eating their sandwiches. afterward, Zig Zag informed them it was time to pick cabins as Izzy, Monica, Jack and Lance had decided to pair up and Monica reminded Izzy they needed three girls as Izzy looked to her sightseeing Shiloetta.

"Hey, you want to bunk with us?" Izzy asked in a nice tone as the tan rabbit jumped in excitement. The chance to bunk with Rainbow Skate AND Demonica for the summer made her feel lucky as she quickly accepted, heading into one of the cabins, cabin 6.

Ghost approached Zig zag, Carrying his suitcase, requesting his own cabin as Zig Zag looked at him. Zig Zag told him he had to share with two other boys as he sighed looking at jack and Lance, pointing to them.

"You two, I'm bunking with you" Ghost said in a declaration as the two just stood their quiet as Lance just let out a shrug and an 'okay' as the three boys entered cabin 13. Ghost set his case down on one of the beds as Lance looked at him.

"So, Ghost... it's nice to meet you" Lance said as the wolf simply nodded and began unpacking. Lance mentioned that he was the leader of the Knights of Justice, a lesser-known team but still a big deal, showing a few autographs as Ghost organized his stuff.

"Are you on a team?" Lance asked as the wolf did not even look around, he said he worked alone, and that having teammates slowed him down as Jack let out a small chuckle.

"Well this kid is a bucket of laughs, his Slavic accent sells it," Jack said sarcastically as Ghost finished unpacked and finally turned around.

"Look, I'm here to help develop my skills as a hero and that alone, I'm not here to make friends. Now if you two will excuse me. I'm going to take a walk" Ghost said leaving the cabin as Jack laid down on one of the remaining beds.

"I wonder how the girls are doing?" Jack asked, obviously not liking their bunkmate as he sat his case down and pulled out a yoyo.

In-cabin 6 Monica was unpacking as Izzy turned to Shilloetta who had removed her ninja mask and hood, asking that she tell them about herself as she blushed. telling them her real name was Sophie, she grew up in a small town called Wickerhutch as Monica leaned her staff against the wall.

"So you're a country bunny, that's interesting," Izzy said as the girls kept talking as Sophie went into detail about home life saying she was 12 brothers and 8 sisters and that her father worked as a dentist.

"Ughh, I hate going to the dentist, having that metal thing scrape you teeth" Izzy admitted as Monica turned as Monica nodded.

"I know how you feel, a year ago I got in a bum fight and cracked on of my molars" hurt like hell" Monica replied as Sophie sat down with them.

"My sisters and never gonna believe I got to meet you two" Sophie replied as Monica looked at Sophie, telling her that they were planning a game from the collection that Izzy brought in and welcomed Sophie to play as she looked through the games.

"how about this one?" Sophie asked as the girls agreed to play it, setting up the board. Izzy let Sophie pick her piece first as they put their pieces on start and rolled the dice.

"The girls enjoyed their time together. the first day of camp was more or less to get acquainted with everyone and most of the kids had fun making new friends with the other heroes.


	11. Team Zorro

It was a display show as some of the kids were, showing off their equipment as Turbine was demonstrating his arm pieces, explaining the gauntlet expelled compressed air as the kid clapped.

"Let's go with you, Demonica, Mind going Next?" Zig Zag Asked as the vixen stood up walking to the center of the group holding her staff as she gently held the circular head of her staff. Monica proceeded to explain that her staff had a hidden compart for tear gas and emitted a smokescreen.

Since I wear a visor I don't have to worry about suffering any effects, it also serves as a good melee weapon" Monica explained tapping the head of her staff in her hand as the kids clapped. Izzy was next and mentioned her skates and ribbon. Sophie said that she used throwing stars as a distraction and as weapons.

The kids went on about their tech as Andrej pointed his utility belt, stated it contained every piece of equipment a crime fighter might want or need.

"I've got Tranquilizer, zip ties, smoke bombs, a utility knife with 17 and more" Andrej explained finishing his debrief as Zig Zag smiled looking at the kids going over the day's activity which was going to be a mock-hostage scenario.

"One team will the heroes and the others, the villains. The Scenario is that the villains have kidnapped a hostage. The goal of the heroes is to rescue the hostage or apprehend the villains. The goal of the villains is to hold the heroes off until the 20-minute timer runs out, or to get the heroes to surrender" Zig Zag stated as the kids grasped the situation.

"That being said, seriously hurting the other kids is a big no Zig Zag went on holding a box full of paper slips to select two teams as she pulled out the first slip.

"Cabin 3 will be the villains and 6 will be the heroes," Zig Zag said holding the papers as Monica, Izzy and Sophie stood up as they walked up with a team of foxes.

"So Demonica, Rainbow Skate and Shiloetta VS Archer, Estoque and Voltage," Zig Zag said as the looked at cabin 3.

Archer was a medieval-themed hero and part of Knights Of Justice. Estoque was Spanish hero with a cloth mask and a rapier, Voltage wore a blue tracksuit with electric gloves

"As The Villians, you get to abduct one of the heroes," Zig Zag said as the three boys looked at girls. Archer slapped a pair of handcuffs on Monica as she went with them into the woods as Sophie and Izzy stayed behind.

"The Villains get a 7-minute advantage to set things up, then the heroes can enter the woods" Zig Zag replied as Lance looked at Zig Zag saying that since it was 3 against 2 and the heroes had a 7-minute headstart the villains clearly had an advantage.

"The villains often act first and the heroes are often at a disadvantage," Zig Zag said as The foxes entered the woods. Estoque looked at Archer, telling him to stay with Demonica as he and Voltage telling who is going to keep an eye out for the heroes as he stayed with Monica.

"Sorry about the handcuffs, they are not too tight are they?" Archer asked, hanging the key on his hip as he stayed with Monica as he looked at her, admiring her costume, saying that he prefers it as opposed to the black suit.

"I really like the cape, looks good on you" Archer admitted as Monica smiled, sitting against a tree as Archer drew a bow from his quiver aiming it.

"You even consider joining our all fox team, Zorro. you got the look for it, Voltage thinks highly of you" Archer admitted as Monica looked at him, telling him she was already Thunder Dragon's sidekick but she would consider working with them.

"So, you want to hang out sometime?" Archer asked, making small conversation with Demonica as seemingly hitting it off nicely as Monica smiled looking up at Archer, asking if he could loosen her handcuffs as he placed the key in, undoing the cuffs as he adjusted them, loosening the cuffs as he reclosed them.

After cuffing Monica he pulled a candy bar out of his pocket, unwrapping the bar taking a bite as he looked at her, asking Monica if she wanted a bite of the bar as Monica looked at him reminding him her arms were cuffed behind her back as he brought the bar to her mouth as she took a bite.

"You are the worst hostage-taker ever" Monica replied as Archer admitted he was a bad at being a villain as he continued eating the bar as he fired an arrow into the bushes as Izzy jumped from the bushes, using the ribbon to wrap around a tree bunch, pulling herself up she kicked Archer in the chest as he fell down as Shlloetta walked up, throwing Estoque and Voltage down.

"Took you two long enough," Monica said as Izzy grabbed the keys off Archer as she undid Monica's handcuffs and she stood up. Archer stood up dusting himself off as he helped his teammates up.

"Sneaky ninja bunny got the jump on us" Voltage replied dusting Estoque's hat off before handing it back to him it back on as Archer told them there was no point in complaining as he rubbed his chest.

"You did not have to kick me so hard" Archer replied as he was grateful that Izzy removed her skates as the six of them walked back to the campground. Archer walked by Monica asking if they could hang out sometime as she smiled.

"Sure, you seem nice, I honestly did not mind being held captive by you" Monica admitted as Archer smiled as Sophie looked at the foxes.

"Hey, can I ask you a question Voltage?" Sophie asked as team Zorro looked at her, Voltage was pretty quiet and mysterious so they didn't want to discuss the topic but Sophie asked why was Voltage in your cabin as Archer looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Estoque asked dismissing her question as Sophie looked at the electric fox, stating she could tell Voltage was a girl. as the three backed up as Voltage explained that she felt uncomfortable and lied about her sex, telling everyone she was a boy so she could stay with her teammates.

"What, Alex, We've been friends for yeah and all this time you were a girl," Archer said shocked as the girls looked at him, surprised he and Estoque did not know as they explained that she told them she was a boy and they never questioned it.

"Please Don't tell anyone I'm not a boy" Voltage requested, her voice cracking as they looked at her asking why she lied as she asked them not to push the topic as they let it go, heading back to the campgrounds.

"So, what gave it away?" Voltage asked, surprised that she was able to keep up the charade with her friends but Shiloetta found out less than an hour as she smiled, saying the way Voltage walked, gave it away as they came back to the group.

"So how was the test?" Zig Zag asked as Voltage cleared her throat trying to sound more masculine, saying they got beat as Zig zag smiled at the girls, praising them as she faced the three foxes.

"You boys did good too, let's do another test than break for Lunch," Zig Zag said they drew the next teams.

"The Heros will be Dozer, 5-O, and Firebolt, the Villians will be Steel Knight, Smiling Jack, and Ghost. Villains you may choose one of the heroes to kidnap" Zig Zag went on with the same speech as team Zorro and the girls went back to the group sitting down.

"Hey Demonica, may I speak with you in private?" Izzy asked as Monica nodded as she looked at the three foxes.

"Nice meeting You Archer, Estoque, Voltage, I hope I get to know you more in the future" Monica replied waving as Archer did the same as the two girls left as Sophie nodded, stating she'll just stay with team Zorro. The two girls snuck off, going behind their cabin as Monica looked at Izzy, asking what she wanted to talk about as Izzy rolled her eyes.

"I was actually wanting to talk about Archer, I noticed you two were getting along, how do you feel about him?" Izzy asked as Monica explained that he seemed really nice and they seem to get along. Izzy smiled as she told Monica she felt happy for her.


	12. Crushes

The two were behind the cabin as Monica looked at Izzy, asking what she wanted to talk about as Izzy asked her what she thought of Archer.

"I'm curious because you two seemed really close, so what do you think of him?" Izzy asked as Monica looked at her a bit curious, curious as to why Izzy was interested in Archer. Monica simply replied that he seemed nice and the two got along.

Izzy realized she seemed a bit pushy as she backed off as Monica looked at Izzy, asking why she was so interested and wanted an answer. Izzy looked back and replied, telling Monica that she was her best friend and wanted to look out for her as Monica chuckled.

"What, you think me and Archer... we just met, there is nothing between us, I mean yes he is nice and maybe later down the road I might consider a relationship" Monica explained as Sophie walked back to them, eating from a bag of chips.

"What'd I miss," Sophie asked, reaching into the bag, pulling out a handful of chips, placing them in her mouth.

"Izzy, thinks me and Archer are together " Monica replied as Sophie looked at her, asking to confirm that Archer was the fox from the test as she licked the chip power off her paw.

I think you two could make a nice couple" Sophie replied eating another handful of chips. Izzy replied that they barely knew each other as Monica smiled, explained that was the reason they should spend time together as Sophie offered them the bag of chips as they declined. Sophie took another handful from the bag.

"Hey Monica, Izzy" Jack called out approaching them with Lance and Andrej, who had gotten back from their game as Sophie kept snacking on the chips.

"Oh, hey guys, done already?" Monica asked turning to them as Jack and Lance smiled, telling them about their match against Dogpound which was over quickly.

"So, Lance, what do you think about Archer, I heard you and him used to be on a team, can you tell me what you think of him?" Izzy asked as Lance looked at her, saying he vouched for Archer, saying he was a good member of Knights of Justice and when he left to form Zorro with Estoque and Voltage they still kept in touch.

"Izzy, what is your big deal with Archer, you have the hots for him or something?" Sophie asked, finishing her bag as she crinkled it up, throwing it in a nearby trash can as Izzy looked at her.

"No, I don't have the hots for Archer, I'm just curious about his relationship with Demonica" Izzy rebutted as Monica put her paws up, saying she was gonna go for a walk as Sophie looked at the boys, asking how they did.

Jack explained he and Lance had to rescue Andrej who had already escaped from the heroes by the time they had arrived as Sophie looked at Andrej, complementing his skill as he turned red-faced.

"Yes well... I've had experience...getting out of hostage situations" Andrej replied, scratching the back of his head as Jack laughed.

"Look at Mr. Dark here, red-faced like a nervous schoolboy" jack replied as Andrej held Jack's arm twisting he fell to the ground, holding his arm as Jack cussed him out, walking off with Lance, to get ice from the arm as Andrej, Sophie and Izzy were left.

"Well, I'm gonna join Monica on her jog, nice meeting you Ghost," Sophie said walking off as Andrej put his paw up as if to wave. after she left Izzy looked at Andrej.

"Wow, that was pathetic" Izzy replied a bit surprised as to the badass Ghost froze like a statue in front of Sophie.

"What do you mean?" Andrej asked back in his usual bullish, uncaring attitude as she said it was obvious he likes Shiloetta as he rubbed the back of his head, reminding her that she was one to talk, as Izzy asked what he meant.

"It's clear you're gay for Monica" Andrej replied as Izzy froze up covering the wolf's mouth, he easily got out of her grip, telling her that he wasn't gonna expose it, but from the way she reacted to her and archer spending time together, it was clear Izzy was jealous.

"So, it's that obvious" Izzy asked looking at Andrej as he nodded, stating he was an expert on reading people, as she looked at him, mention it was easy that he was into Sophie as they started talking.

"Tell you what Rainbow Skate, you seem like a nice girl, if I help you get together with Demonica, will you help me get together with Shiloetta" Andrej offered as Izzy nodded. Andrej looked around.

"Don't worry, I can guarantee that Archer stays away for Demonica" Andrej replied as Izzy looked at her panicking.

"No, don't hurt him or anything like that, I just want her to fall for me of her own choice" Izzy replied as he admitted that narrowed it down but he could still help. he told Izzy he heard that Zig Zag was taking the girls out to camp under the stars tonight.

"Take Monica for a nice stroll under the stars, set the mood, make thing romantic yet subtle, that how my folks got together" Andrej admitted as Izzy looked at him, thanking him for the suggestion, telling her if this worked well he would put in a good word with Sophie as he looked at her, walking away. After Izzy left Andrej walked back to his cabin where he sat on his bed laying down.

Jack and Lance entered which Jack's arm bandaged as they looked at him before ignoring him as they set up a board game playing as Lance rolled the dice, tossing them as they clattered on the board. Lance picked up his piece and moved it as Jack did the same thing as the sound of rattling dice made Andrej sit up as he turned to the group.

"Jack, I'm sorry about your arm," Andrej said in apology that they could tell if it was genuine or not, his voice tone rarely changed as they ignored him, continuing their game as he stood up, needing fresh air, everything that happened since he arrived here has affected him.

Andrej went to this camp to be a hero, being trained as a childhood Andrej knew his up bring was not average as he walked around the camp group, seeing little reason for friends and games. yet at the same time, left jealous of the lives the other kids had, they were carefree living at the moment.

Jack walked to a vending machine, putting a coin it as a glass bottle of cola dropped, he raised it up, bringing the top to a bottle opener, taking a sip as team Zorro walked up the machine.

"And I told Atomic Drop, just cause I'm dressed in green and use a bow doesn't make me robin hood" Archer replied getting a grape soda as he got one for Estoque and Voltage. Archer popped the cap off, taking a sip as his teammates did the same.

"So, why did you leave Knights of Justice," Estoque asked why Archer joined his team as he replied that he felt he did not really fit in with the Knights and that Zorro was a better team for him, overall Knights of Justice was just too populated and he felt confined.

"Do, you really think Demonica will consider joining, she is Thunder Dragon's Sidekick after all?" Voltage asked sipped her soda, thinking it would be nice to have another girl on the team as Estoque hoped she'd join as Dogpound walked up to them.

"hey, guys, saw you get beat by a pair of bunnies," 5-0 said applying his sunglasses as Zorro dismissed him as Dozer looked at them.

"you gonna partake in tonight's raid, it gonna be a hoot," 5-0 said whooping with his mouth, emulating the sound of a police siren as Archer looked at them. Dogpound explained that since Zig Zag was bringing the girls up to camp under the stars and some of the boys were doing a panty raid and hang their briefs from the flagpole as Voltage looked in mild disgust.

"We have better things do than rummage through the girl's laundry and take their underwear," Estoque said sipping his drink as 5-0 dismissed them, saying they should just loosen up and go with the flow.

"Take that stick out of your read, focus on the here and now" Dozer added as Zorro declined the offer to partake in a panty raid.

'We won't rat you out but we're not gonna be apart of it" Voltage added personally disgusted by the thought of stranged handling her underwear, she was glad to be in a cabin with her two teammates.

"what about you Though Guy," Dozer asked as Andrej turned to them, he had never been one to socialize with kids and saw no benefit in partaking in the event, but the kids were doing it.

"I'll...think about it," he said walking off feeling conflicted about wanting to fit in. he walked back to his cabin, beginning to feel conflicted about everything.


	13. Hike

Inside Cabin 3 Jack and Lance were playing a game of cards, shuffling the deck as Lance, handed them out. The two grabbed their hands as Andrej was doing sit-ups. the two just looked at him, continuing their game, since a group of campers was waiting for the girls to leave on their overnight trip.

"You really think they are gonna go through with it," Lance asked drawing a card, referring to the panty raid a couple of the boys were planning as Jack put two cards down shrugging his shoulders.

"I know we said we would not intervene but should we at least, watch over cabin 6, to make sure that no one runs off with Monica and Izzy's clothes, I mean they are our friends," Lance asked as Andrej got up from his exercise,

"What about Shiloetta, isn't she paired with them?" he asked, wiping off with a towel as Jack shrugged.

"She's not part of our group, and besides I already took care of it," Jack said pulling a bookbag out from near his bed as he handed it to Lance who looked dumbfounded, lowering two cards. Lance picked up the bag bring it close.

"You didn't," Lance asked as Jack nodded, admitting he went into cabin 6 and took the girls underwear before the raid could take place as Lance looked at him, not knowing to be impressed or disappointed.

"It's not like that, they gave me permission, you think I'd just sneak around and steal their underoos without asking" Jack replied as Lance handed the bag back to Jack as Andrej took a sip from his water bottle.

"So, Rainbow Skate and Demonica gave you permission to look after their underwear, seems a bit rude" he replied as Jack said they have known the girls for a while, and he also put Shilloetta's in there too.

"Would you believe Sophie actually wrote her name on the tags of her underwear, who does that?" Jack replied as Lance looked at him, stating that most rabbits had a lot of siblings so writing on tags was common.

"She also dotted the I's with hearts," Jack replied as Lance asked him if he looked at their underwear, Jack said he obviously did, considering he put them all in a bag, stating in the early morning they would put the bag in Cabin 6 as Jack returned to the card game.

"I wonder what the girls are doing right now," Jack asked placing another card down as the game continued, Lance drew a card as Andrej plopped on his bed, his eyes glancing to the bookbag before he looked up at the ceiling.

In the woods Zig Zag was taking all the girls on a Hike followed by an overnight camping trip under the stars, they all stopped at the open area as Zigzag set a basket down.

"Okay girls, There should enough sandwiches for each of you, so take one and pass the basket around" Zig zag instructed as the girls did so, Kahuna looked at her sandwich, asking what kind of sandwich it was as another hero told her they were peanut butter as she removed the bread, checking.

"You want cherry soda or orange," Izzy asked, holding two bottles as Sophie wanted the cherry, as she handed the orange to Monica, keeping the grape soda for herself. The girl ate their sandwiches as Izzy thought about confessing her feelings to Monica as she nudged on the fox's shoulder, asking if she would like to accompany her on a walk.

"Yeah, A walk sounds nice, Monica replied, asking Zig Zag if they could walk around, to which she agreed, reminding them to be back before dark. The two split off walking around a hiking trail.

"So how have things been, being Thunder Dragon's number 2, I bet it's a big deal, working for one of the crusaders" Izzy stated as Monica replied, reminding her how everyone was in starstruck of them at their arrival.

"You're part of the Femme Four, you're a big deal too" Monica replied as Izzy began rubbing her shoulder, thinking about the pros and cons of being on that team, yeah she was famous but Wool Angel was very controlling. Izzy looked at Monica.

"I've been thinking about leaving the Femme Four to do my own thing, I'm already a popular hero and they are a bit controlling, you think I could make it as a solo hero? Izzy asked as they stopped by a stream tossing rock as Monica nodded, considering she was already popular and had a fanbase.

"Actually, I was wondering, If I did leave the Femme Four, would you like to team up with me, it would be like the old days?" Izzy asked as Monica looked at her, Izzy realized that her teaming up with Monica would mean Demonica not being Thunder Dragon's sidekick anymore.

"I Don't know Izzy, I feel really comfortable working with Mr. Lee, he's my dad, and tossing that away to be part of a duo with you, that's a big decision" Monica replied as Izzy nodded, as the cool ambiance set a mood as Izzy wanted to take a chance as she looked at Monica in her dark red armor reaching her pink eye mask, pulling it up exposing her brown eyes.

Monica, you have my best friend for a long team, even when we stopped doing hero work together, I never stopped thinking about you" Izzy confessed as Monica raised her visor, the tint vanishing their faces were fully exposed.

"Izzy, your friendship means a lot to me, I never knew that, but then we drifted apart it really made me feel confused when you started hanging out with your new team and I became a sidekick. I miss being on a team with you, I miss being friends with you" Monica admitted as Izzy held Monica's paws.

"I don't want to be friends Monica, I want to be more than that" Izzy confessed as Monica looked at her confused, Izzy explained how she felt depressed after losing her family and having an aunt who was always away at work.

"I grew up having no real connections, anyone who wanted to be my friend just like me because I was Daisy's niece, meeting you was the first time I felt a real connection, and I don't want to lose that" Izzy explained raising herself up by her toes as she and Monica were looking at each other.

Without a second thought, Izzy placed a kiss on Monica's lips as the vixen looked shocked but returned it. Izzy clung to her, admiring taste of bubblegum that Monica had, tiptoeing higher as Izzy lost her footing and fell over knocking Monica on her back as Izzy looked up at the vixen who winked, suggesting she was fine as Izzy crawled up to her, putting her knees on the sides of her chest, leaning down to kiss her again.

"Izzy, can you stop daydreaming and help with this," a slightly irritated Monica asked carrying a bag as the girls were still on their hike as Izzy was torn from her daydream, Monica reminded Izzy it was her time to carry the bag, handing it to the bunny as the group continued walking.

Back at the camp, a small group of boys was sneaking around cabin 8 as one boy, a weasel with an outfit that was covered in keys looked at the lock.

"According to registry cabin 8 belongs to Nightbright, Kahuna, and Sledgehammer," lockpick said wiggling it as the door popped open, as they quickly entered, locking the door behind them as 5-0, looked at the weasel.

"Nice work Lockpick, now let's just examine the dresser and... boom jackpot," 5-0 said opening the dresser revealing a collection of undergarments as the male deer Buckshot in camo held up a pair, belonging to the cat hero Nightbright which were bright pink with blue laces.

"I never pegged Nightbright for the Frills type," Buckshot said holding the undergarment as Lockpick held a pair of Kahuna's green panties and the huge briefs belonging to the rhino hero Sledgehammer. as they left cabin 8 coming to cabin 6, which was last on their stop.

"Okay, cabin 6, this is where, Demonica, Rainbow skate and Shiloetta stay" lockpick said looking at the registry as 5-0 looked at Lockpick, remembering that Rainbow Skate and Demonica stayed here, those two girls were the most popular heroes in camp as Lockpick approached the drawer, opening it, eager to see what kind of undergarment the most popular girls in camp wore.

"What is that?" 5-0 asked seeing the only contents of the cabin were a metal cylinder with a smiley face painted on it as Lockpick reached for it, exploding in a cloud of smoke as they sniffed the air.

"Stink bomb!" 5-0 coughed as the boys ran out of the cabin to get away from the smell.


	14. Raid Aftermath

Monica woke up early, sleeping on the morning grass as she stretched from a surprisingly pleasant night of sleep despite her rubber armor as she stretched, getting up. a few of the girls were up as Monica approached them. The awake heroes were Kunai, a 10-year-old red panda wearing samurai attire, Kahuna, the surfing otter, and Nightbright, a cat dressed as a wizard with a blue robe with stars all over it as they were eating breakfast as the rhino hero Sledgehammer approached them sitting down, wearing a construction worker costume.

"Hey, can I eat with you four?" Monica asked as they quickly scooted over, Monica remembered how all the girl heroes looked up to her and Izzy as she sat down.

"Please I don't want any special treatment, Just because I'm Thunder Dragon's sidekick, I'm just like the rest of you," Monica said sitting beside the girls as Nightbright looked at Monica, mentioning she liked her costume better with the visor as she chuckled, opening her bag.

"I loaded my bag with bottled sodas, before the trip, you girls want some" Monica offered, handing the bag around as each girl took a glass bottle. Monica handed around a bottle opener as the girls, popped the caps off and began drinking the colored liquid as Monica felt two paws on her shoulders.

"Morning" Izzy called out, poking her head from behind them as she sat beside Monica, grabbing a bottle with Sophie in her company as the 7 girls sat, the rest were sleeping as Kunai looked at Sophie.

"Shilloetta, you must be the luckiest Junior hero in the world, bunking with two of the most popular child heroes" she replied, sipping her orange soda as she smirked.

"No, I think Green Clover is the luckiest hero" Sophie replied pointing to a tan rabbit sleeping, dressed in a green costume with gold Celtic accents who snored as they laughed.

"So what are Rainbow Skate and Demonica like in person," Kunai asked Sophie drinking from her bottle as she replied that they were just like everyone else despite their status, The sat talking waiting for the others to wake up.

Back at the camp, the boys were lounging as Lance got out of bed, putting on his armor as he opened the cabin window, looking outside before turning to Andrej.

"Looks like the raiding party had fun last night" Lance replied seeing the girls' clothes, scattered around the campground. it was clear the counselors were still sleeping as the door to their cabin opened, revealing Jack who entered, dusting his hands.

"Put the bag under Monica's bed, you should see what they did, it is messy out there. those girls are gonna be livid" Jack chuckled as they looked at him.

"Sorry, I laugh when I'm nervous as Lance looked at Jack, reminding him that the three of them knew nothing about the raid. they went to sleep and woke up to the campground littered with clothes as Jack and Andrej agreed since they did not do any of the raids they felt comfortable with that.

Eventually, the camp bell rang, signaling all the boys to meet up at the flagpole as the three left, heading to the flagpole with the other boys, most seemed shocked about the raid, and those who actually committed it was good at pretending to be shocked.

"This is just sick," Voltage said, holding her stomach in disgust as Lumberjack and Atomic Stallion were looking at the boys with a disappointed look, as the bear spoke, saying he was disappointed on them for going thru the girl's laundry and scattering their underwear around.

"You kids are supposed to be heroes, yet here you are stealing from other campers and making a mess, I don't believe you all did this so I'll give the culprits a chance to come to clean" Lumberjack stated

"There won't be any consequences, you won't be punished. We just want to know who did it?" Atomic stallion added as the boys were silent or denying any wrongdoing as Lumberjack looked at them.

"It's clear most of you are disturbed by this, so please, whoever did this just own up to your actions, The girls will be furious when they see this" Atomic Stallion added.

"Furious about what, and isn't it a bit early for announcements?" Zig Zag asked walking the girls to the flagpole, not reach reaching the cabins, they did not see the mess yet as Lumberjack looked at her.

"Zig-Zag, there was an incident last night" Lumberjack informed as she looked shocked, asking if anyone was hurt. Lumberjack told her everyone was fine but said that someone went into the girls' cabins went through their clothes, scattering them around the cabin area as this shocked the girls. some of the younger girls were crying while some of the older ones were more furious.

"We know you are upset but we have not found out who did this yet, so there is no point in pointing blame" 5-0 spoke up, standing with team Dogpound as some of the boys agreed with him.

"No point, out belongings, were messed with," Kunai fiercely said as Kahuna and Nightbright were crying, being younger as Voltage spoke up.

"Look, I know you're upset, a mammal's undergarments are sacred to them, but crying about it won't make anything better," Voltage said, understanding how the girls felt, as they were not listening to here.

"What are you three gonna do about this?" Sledgehammer demanded furiously and blaming the boys as the counselor replied that since they did not know who did it they would not get involved.

"We're not going to punish the entire male population of the camp because one or two of them did this, that would not be fair," Lumberjack said as the girls were outraged there would be no punishment as Zig Zag tried to reason with the male counselors, saying the girl's privacy was violated.

"Look, since whoever did this spread all the... garments around, it's safe to stay there is no way to find out who did this, but we really don't want to punish everyone for something a small party did so, how about a compromise. the guilty mammal or party will have until sundown to report their deed or we will have to punish all the boys. does that sound fair" Zig Zag ask as the two males acknowledged that was fair?

"How do we even know it was a boy, maybe one of the girls snuck down during the night and did this to get us in trouble" The kangaroo hero 'Boxing Glove' stated in defense as the boys and girls were at each other's throats as they all storming off.

"We're not having a whole 'Boys vs. Girls' things right now are we," Monica asked, being the only girl who knew something about the raid and that was because Jack told her and they agreed to hold cabin 6's clothes overnight.

"If the counselors are not gonna help us, we'll just have to find the culprit ourselves" Sledgehammer replied pounding her fists together as she rallied a group of girls behind her. Izzy told Monica this was not going to end well.

"I suggest we go through every boy's cabin and search top to bottom for our clothes, and pummel whoever did this like the scummy criminal they are," Sledgehammer said as the girls cheered as Izzy put her hand up.

"Wait, I know we're all upset about having our clothes messed with, but resorting to violence won't solve anything, we are supposed to be heroes, and heroes are supposed to be better than that" Izzy replied as Sledgehammer looked at her. Since Rainbow Skate was a popular hero the girls were torn on who to listen to.

"Our undies were stolen and you want us to just let that go," Nightbright said as he girls sided with Sledgehammer as the rhino looked down to Izzy.

"Rainbow skate I've always looked up to you, but you suggesting we let this go, is one of the stupidest things I've ever heard, come on girls, let's find a panty thief" Sledgehammer replied leading the other off as Monica put her hand on Izzy's shoulder, comforting her.

"It was a good speech Izzy" Monica stated as they were ineffective in stopping the girls from rummaging through the boys' cabin, looking for any trace of the culprit.

"This is going to be hectic," Sophie said from behind them as the camp was now divided in a war between the boys and girls as the three went back to their cabin, noticing the drawer pulled out as Izzy's foot slammed against something as she picked it up.

"One of Jack's Stink Bombs" she replied as Monica reached under her bed revealing a bag.

"I had Jack look over our clothes so they would not be messed with" Monica replied handing the bag to Izzy as she unzipped it, complementing Monica's plan, pulling a pair of bunny sized underwear out from the bag.

"I think those are mine" Sophie replied as Izzy commented she had a pair just like them.


	15. Relationship Rivals

It was lunchtime when the mess hall was completely split between the boys and girls as Jack was running his spoon through the bowl of soup on his tray, tasting the soup as Lance looked at him, asking if he was also feeling the weird looks, earning a simple nod. Since the raid, a few girls had been looking for the raid culprit.

"I can't believe they just barged into our cabin" Jack replied, dropping his spoon as it clattered on the floor as Jack stood up, saying he was gonna get another spoon, walking to the lunch line where Monica was standing putting a sandwich on her tray.

"How are you holding up?" Jack asked reaching into the cup of spoons as Monica looked at him, saying she was fine, thanking him for what he did as he smiled, reminding her that they were friends.

"The stink bomb was a good touch, but our cabin reeked, we had to air it out" Monica replied as he laughed.

"I only regret was not getting to see the look on the guy's face" Jack replied holding the spoon as Archer walked up.

"Hey Monica, we still eating by the tree?" Archer asked as she nodded as Jack said hi to him. Monica told Jack that she and Archer had been hanging out recently and they were gonna eat lunch together as Jack set the spoon on his tray.

"You hear that Ghost was talking to Lumberjack and Atomic Stallion, asking if we could do paintballing," Jack asked as Archer admitted that sound fun as the two of them left the mess hall.

Upon coming to the tree the two foxes sat down sitting their trays on their laps as Archer sipped his juice.

"You know Archer, I don't think you've told me your real name" Monic stated as he chuckled, saying his real name was Dean Robinson as Monica complimented his name as looked at her.

"Your name is super cool, you just added two letters" Archer replied as she smiled, eating her lunch, enjoying their private time as Archer looked at Monica, admitting he likes spending time with her as she smiled.

"Me too, most guys I know are jerks but you're pretty cool, we should do this more often" Monica replied sitting beside Archer, eating their lunches as she looked over at his tray.

"Are you gonna eat those apple slices?" Monica asked as Archer smiled handing the bag to her, tearing them open she pulled on it, biting it as Archer looked at her.

"So, what's it like being popular?" Archer asked as Monica replied that she really did not care about it. Archer smiled saying he liked how she stood up to all the other girls as she smiled, saying she wasn't gonna let the boys at camp get in trouble for that, biting into another apple slice as Archer got up dusting off, walking away as Monica playfully grabbed his arm.

"Whoa" Archer yelled falling down, on top of Monica as his paws hit the dirt, catching the fall as he was right on top of her.

"Sorry, I just meant to get your attention, I forget my strength, I've been taking martial arts for years, I'm one of those brawler types" Monica replied looking into Archer's eyes as he smirked, saying he was ranged support as she smiled.

"I think we'd make a great team, we should get together sometime, maybe I SHOULD join your team, can't be a sidekick forever" Monica replied with Archer right away from her face smiling as they leaned into each other as Monica put her paw over his mouth.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Monica asked, catching on Archer was trying to sneak her a kiss as he backed off, getting up.

"Whoa, I'm so sorry, I thought we were having a moment, and I totally misread the situation" Archer defended as she smiled, laughed, saying he was too precious as she grabbed his hands, locking digits with him.

"It's not that I don't like you, I think you're very nice and attractive and skilled among other things, I'm just not ready to get intimate, I had an experience when I was younger" Monica explained as Archer looked at her, as she drifted her eyes.

"It's okay you don't have to go into detail, sorry I tried to kiss you" he replied as she laughed, getting up with him.

"Treat me to pizza sometime and all is forgiven" she replied as he smiled, admitting he thought she was neat and looked forward to hanging out with her as they smiled, Monica pulled him in to hug, saying that was okay as enjoyed a warm hug near the tree as Archer said he'd bring the trays back as Monica handed hers to him, stacking them.

Archer began walking back, carrying the trays, thinking about Monica and what she went through making him feel a bit bad for rushing things with her, he honestly had no experience with girls but was seeming to do well as he walked into the mess hall, bringing the trays to the stack where hey would be washed as felt a paw tapping on his shoulder, he turned around partially expecting Monica as he saw Izzy standing waving.

"Oh, Rainbow Skate, what can I do for you" Archer asked as Izzy told Archer she wanted to talk to him in private as he saw no harm in that as he asked where she wanted to go as Izzy lead him to her cabin, saying Demonica was out and Shioletta was hanging out with that Ghost kid as she led him to her cabin.

"Let me get that" Izzy said opening the door as she gestured for Archer to enter as he did so, Izzy closing the door behind them so they would not be disturbed as she looked at Archer.

"Archer, we need to talk," Izzy said, clearly trying to sound tough, which may have worked but Archer was an expert in reading mammals and could tell she was shaking nervous.

"If this is about the panty raid, I know nothing about it, I told that to Sledgehammer when she held me over the toilet, threatening to swirly me" Archer rebutted as Izzy broke out laughed, shattering her tough girl act as she looked up.

"Damn it" she replied seeing Archer smiling at her, Izzy completely dropped the ridiculous idea of trying to intimidate him as she swallowed her breath.

"Look, Archer, I want to talk about you and Demonica, I saw you two chatting it up and almost kiss, can we talk about that" Izzy pushed as Archer realized Izzy must have been watching them, considering she approached him as soon as he entered the mess hall.

"Yeah sure, you and her and friends, guess there is no harm in talking about her, so what's on your mind?" Archer asked as Izzy pushed her pointers together, nervously looking at him.

"You can't date Monica" Izzy blurted out as Archer stepped back, maintaining eye contact as she covered her mouth, Archer regain his composure, asking what was wrong with him and Monica being close.

"Look, Archer, The thing is... I love her" Izzy confessed as this honestly surprised Archer. he thought she was just being nosey friend, she was actually in love with Monica. Archer rubbed his head nervously.

"That is a lot to take in" Archer replied as Izzy was super embarrassed but sat down on the side of her bed crying.

"Look, I'm no match for you, you're a male fox. It's all but certain she'd choose you over me, so please just let me have this" Izzy pleaded as Archer looked at her.

"Izzy I can't do that" he replied as Izzy was taken aback by the words, archer sat down beside her, looking at the rabbit.

"I'm not just gonna stop pursuing Monica because someone else is interested in her. She's not some piece of property your automatically entitled to because you like her, She can be in a relationship with whoever she wants" Archer replied as Izzy acknowledged she was being a bit selfish but felt she stood no chance against him.

"If you do love her then tell Monica how you feel, and try to win her over. That's the best you can do, but let's make an arrangement, you don't step on my paws, I won't step on yours" Archer suggested as Izzy looked at him.

"You won't tell anyone that I'm 'Gay for Monica' as Andrej called me" Izzy replied as Archer zipped his mouth shut, agreeing not to tell anyone as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's good to finally talk about this" Izzy replied happy to get it off her chest.


	16. Confession

Izzy thanked Archer for the talk, telling him that she would be grateful if he kept this to himself as he looked at her.

"I guess this is a bad time to say I already invited her to the movies, We're seeing that greaser film 'Hot Rubber' which is doing well from what I heard," Archer said as Izzy looked at him.

"You did what, didn't I just tell you I like her and you're still taking her to the movies" Izzy rebutted as Archer nodded.

"We talked about going before you even told me, plus I 'm not just going to cancel on her, she wanted to see this movie, besides I'm not gonna stop trying to get with her because there is competition, you need to step up your game," Archer said as Izzy grumbled.

"Fine, I'm going too" Izzy replied as Archer mentioned it was no skin off his teeth as Izzy looked at him.

"That's a disturbing metaphor" she responded as the two walked outside the mess hall, twiddling her thumbs as she was clearly waiting for Archer.

"I'm ready to walk to the theater, you get the okay from the counselors?" Archer asked as she nodded. Archer told her that Izzy wanted to tag along to see the movie as Monica saw no problem and even welcomed it as Izzy looked around.

"Just let me stop by the cabins real quick, It will only take a second," Izzy said rushing back to the cabin, which due to her skates was easier as she stopped at the boys' cabin, knocking as Andrej answered the door, brushing his teeth, looking down at the rabbit. she told him about Archer taking Monica to the movies and her tagging along, asking if he could come as her wingman.

"You could bring Sophie along, just follow us to the theatre and keep an eye on the group, plus a little bonding time could do you two good" Izzy suggested as Andrej agreed, saying he would follow her after asking Sophie to join. he would tell her that Izzy and Monica would be there. Izzy thanked him as she skated off.

"Who was that," Lance asked reading a Cowboy themed comic book as he said that he was going out for a while.

The group of there walked along the side of the road, both Archer and Izzy on one side of Monica. Archer went on about how Estoque saw this film and really liked it, saying the stunts were amazing as Seemed interested.

"I don't usually watch action movies. I usually go to the theatre in the city by myself and see comedies" Monica replied as Archer laughed, finding it humorous the dark Demonica enjoyed lighthearted movies.

"What about you Izzy, what kind of movies do you like?" Monica asked as she went on listing children's movies as Archer smiled, saying he could Izzy watching those as the approached the theatre, walking out to the ticket booth as the teenage behind the booth was reading a magazine, setting it down as he looked at the kids in costume.

"Great, more of those heroes," he said uninterested, which ones are you?" He asked as Archer pointed his thumb at himself introducing himself as a member of team Zorro as the Ticket taker looked uninterested saying he had never heard of him.

"You seriously don't recognize us, Demonica, Sidekick of Thunder Dragon from the Crusaders and Rainbow Skate of the Femme Four," Monica said introducing themselves as he looked at Demonica.

"I Thought Demonica wore black, is that a new costume or something?" he asked as she nodded, saying he did not recognize Rainbow Skate without her team as Archer handed him money for his ticket and Monica's as they took them, ready to go in.

"What about me, you invited me and you're not even gonna pay for my ticket?" Izzy asked a bit furious as Archer looked at her, established he never mentioned paying for her, and he only had money for two tickets.

"It's Okay Rainbow, I got you," a voice said as the two foxes turned seeing Andrej and Sophie, who walked up, handing the money for three tickets as Andrej passed one to Izzy.

"Strange seeing you here," Archer said as the five walked in only to be blocked by the teen, telling them to hand over any weapons, tools and Izzy's skates as the agreed. Monica handed her staff over, likewise with Archer's bow and quiver, Izzy's ribbon and skates, Andrej's belt and Sophie's sword as they entered sitting down. Monica sat down as Archer sat beside her.

"Hey, I was gonna set there," Izzy said as Archer mentioned his butt made contact first and she did not call the seat. Izzy grumbled taking a seat on the other side of Monica. Andrej told Sophie the best seats were in the back middle to get the best view as they sat a row behind them. to get a good view of the movie and to keep an eye on the three.

The movie started as the kids watched, the theatre filling up a bit but mostly empty. it was a cheap theatre in a small town so there weren't many people. Monica was watching, engaged in the movie as Archer decided to take a risk placing his paw on Monica's during the opening car chase.

It was 20 minutes in when this happened as Izzy looked over to Archer.

"Archer could you a lad and get me some popcorn, with butter and salt," Izzy said trying to come off as friendly, hiding her motives away from Monica as he looked at her, asking for money as she remembered she had no cash as a bill was handed to him, Archer turned seeing Andrej and Sophie.

"Keep the change, get me a box of Clusters too if you're making a snack run and a cherry cola for Sophie," Andrej asked as he looked at Monica, asking if she wanted anything, she said a box of gummy bugs would be nice.

"I'll help you carry the snacks" Monica volunteered as Izzy sprang up, saying hse and Monica would get them since Archer wanted to see this movie more than them as Izzy and Monica stood up as Archer looked at Monica handing her a bill.

"Can you get me a medium soda with no ice?" he asked as Monica smiled leaving with Izzy as archer laid back, acknowledge the bunny was clever as the two girls left. Izzy took her sweet time walking with Monica as the truth was eating her up inside.

"Monica, can we talk in private" Izzy said getting the vixen's attention as she looked at her friend, seeing she was clearly distressed, Izzy knew she had to say it before Archer got a chance to woo her. The two walked into the girls' room, Izzy looked around seeing they were alone as she prepared herself. She has had dreams of saying this to Monica but was shaking.

"Monica, I like you" Izzy admitted as Monica was stumped but what Izzy meant, as she smiled, putting her hands on Izzy's shoulders, smiling at the colorfully dressed rabbit.

"I like you two Izzy, you're my best friend, Iknow since our team broke up we haven't been close, you've been with the Femme Four, I 've been doing sidekick work. We haven't had much time to hang out. And I regret not spending it with you" Monica replied as Izzy brushed her paw away, turning to face the mirror.

"No Monica, I LIKE you, as in the other way," Izzy said, somehow unable to say the other L word as Monica was catching on, by Izzy sweating nervously, saying that Monica being a part of her life was the best thing to happen to her.

"Monica, I wasn't always this happy cheerful bunny I am today, you know I lost my family was I was young. It really messed me up and I was depressed, but after meeting you, becoming a hero. I felt my life changed for the better" Izzy admitted as Monica looked at her, a bit surprised by the development.

"So, you're saying you... love me" Monica stated on as Izzy nodded, which was much easier than saying the words as Monica stepped back.

"Wow, Izzy, that is a lot to take in considering the nature of who we are. both popular young heroes, the fox and rabbit dynamic we have, us both being girls. it's just shocking" Monica replied.

"I don't care that you're a girl, I don't even care that you're a fox. I felt confessing may be a waste of my time but I had to tell you how I feel about you, I'm tired of hiding it" Izzy replied as Monica looked at her.

"Hiding it, how long have you been hiding it?" Monica asked a bit curious as Izzy sighed admitted she never stopped thinking about Monica, she knew that since Archer was a male fox is was easier for Monica to get with him but she had to put her hat in the ring before it was too late.

"Wow Izzy, That's a lot to take in and I'm too shocked to give you an answer, let me think this over. I won't tell anyone about this encounter and for now, we'll just pretend this didn't happen. I'll have an answer for you tomorrow, let's get the snacks and get back to the movie" Monica said as Izzy agreed, admitting things were now awkward between them.


	17. Culprit

The Movie went well as the group left the theatre, carrying their trash out with them.

"That was the best in the saga yet," Archer said karate chopping the air, imitating the hero from the movie as Monica chuckled.

From someone who knows real martial arts, those fights were clearly just eye candy" Monica said discrediting the effectiveness of the fight scenes, which Archer said were supposed to be eye candy

The walk back to the camp was quiet between Izzy and Monica, who were sharing a feeling of awkwardness towards each other. Izzy was regretting that she confessed her feelings and potentially ruined their friendship as she looked at the vixen, breaking the silence.

"So Monica, about what happened in the bathroom, does that change anything?" Izzy asked walking behind Monica who kept looking forward as Andrej tapped Sophie's shoulder, telling her they should walk ahead and leave the two alone as they and Archer went on.

When the two were alone on the side of the road Monica turned to Izzy, honestly not knowing how to react, her childhood best friend had just come out as being in love with her.

"Izzy, I honestly don't know what to do with this info, It's shocking to find out that you're gay" Monica replied as Izzy looked down.

"I'm not gay, it's just a single attraction to you, You being a girl has nothing to do with it" Izzy replied, but understood what Monica was one about. being homosexual was a big deal, especially for a hero as Monica looked at her.

"If it's worth anything I won't tell anyone about this, and you're still my friend, nothing will change that," Monica said as Izzy was clearly feeling down as she nodded, Monica looked at Izzy, admitted she was somewhat flattered, being that it felt nice to feel loved as the continued down the road, making their way back to the campground.

Izzy rolled her skate wheels along the road spinning in front of Monica, the two were now facing each other.

"I'm sorry Monica, I should not have told you. but it was just bubbling inside me and I had to get it out, I'll you back at camp" Izzy responded clearly distraught as she beamed down the road, with her skates as Monica looked at the colored blur vanishing down the road as she took a deep breath.

"Monica wasn't in the wrong for not returning Izzy's feelings, she never had those feelings towards Izzy and it's better to just be honest than just lead her on. Monica wished they could still be friends and hoped that it would blow over.

Eventually, Monica caught up with the rest of the group, sans Izzy as Sophie called out to her. Monica jogged up to them, asking if they've seen Izzy. The which Archer mentioned she beamed right past them as Monica nodded, admitting that bunny was fast on a pair of skates.

"I'm sorry things got weird between you two," Archer said, sipping his soda as Sophie asked what happened, she put together that Izzy confessed something to Monica but wanted confirmation. Considering the three of them already had an idea Monica explained what happened.

"So Rainbow Skate is gay, I want to say I did not see it coming but in hindsight it was obvious" Sophie replied as Monica looked at her, asking what she meant.

"Oh, she's been on you like glue since you two got here" Sophie replied as Monica defended that saying they used to be best friends but drifted and just wanted to catch up.

"Her eyes are always on you, personally I think it's sweet" Sophie replied as Monica was silent as Archer looked at her, explained that he understood if Izzy wasn't looking for a relationship at the time and hoped the two of them could still hang out.

"Got to admit that bunny has stones, confessing something like that, won't lie, I feel partially responsible. she probably had the thought I was trying to take you" Archer admitted as they finally reached the camp.

"Well, see you, boys, later, thanks for the movie," Sophie said waving to Andrej and Archer as the two boys left as Monica turned to Sophie, asking how her experience was as she replied that she and Andrej hit things off nicely.

"You know he said I remind him of his mother" Sophie replied as Monica smirked, heading back to their cabin as the feline hero Nightbright was standing as Monica and Sophie waved to her.

"Hey Demonica, Shiloetta, we think we found the guy who raided the cabins," Nightbright said as this piqued the girls' interest, asking who it was as Nightbright smirked, saying they searched all the cabins and found panties in team Zorro's cabin, meaning it was either Archer, Estoque or Voltage.

"I should have known it was a fox, they're all thieves...present company excepted" Sledgehammer as Monica looked at Sophie, they know that Voltage was a girl and the underwear was most likely hers but did not know if they should reveal that.

"And you're sure it was not planted, to incriminate them, I mean being foxes, no one would second guess it," Sophie said as Nightbright looked at Sledgehammer, saying it was possible.

"I should mention that I heard about the raid and gave Team Zorro most of my clothes to look over before the raid, so if you've found any fox underwear, it's probably mine" Monica stated since Voltage was a vixen her size she could say that she owned the underwear and gave it to Team Zorro to look over before the raid, since Jack took their clothes prior to the raid it would fit in with the event.

Well, then it's fitting we look through the bag and verify if it's the case" Nightbright said as they headed to Team Zorro's cabin, Sledgehammer pounded on the door as Archer opened the door, brushing her teeth, seeing Demonica, Nightbright and Sledgehammer as the toothbrush dropped from her mouth.

"Where is the rest of your team?" Nightbright asked in a silky tone entering the cabin with Sledgehammer, who were acting as if they owned the cabin as Sledgehammer, tossed a blue cloth bag on the floor as Archer's eyes opened up.

"Estoque is swimming at the lake as Voltage is around somewhere," Archer said recognizing the bag as Alex's clothing bag.

"That is Voltage's, he accidentally grabbed his sister's clothes" Archer replied as Nightbright leaned against the wall, rolling her eyes as Sledgehammer picked Archer up with one arm, readying a punch as Archer kept his calm demeanor.

"Seriously, check the tags" Archer replied as Nightbright zipped open the bag, pulling one of the panties out, pinching the ends, reading the tag.

"It should have the name Lexi, that's Voltage's sister" Archer replied as Nightbright skimmed the names on the tags, verifying he was telling the truth as Sledgehammer threw him down on the bed.

"Not so hard, you'll wretch the suit," Archer said dusting off as the two girls stormed off, proclaiming it was not over as Monica looked at Archer, admitting that whole sister story was a good cover-up as he nodded, the two were talking as the heard screaming from outside as they looked outside seeing The Hyena heroine, Joybuzzer, dressed as a clown, both dragging Voltage out of the showers with a towel wrapped around her body.

"We found the bastard," Joybuzzer said throwing the towel wrapped Voltage into a circle of the girls as Archer rushed out of the cabin.

"What gives, I just told you that those we Volt's sisters undies, he's not the culprit," Archer said, seeing that she was still wearing a towel, meaning her secret was not out yet as Sledgehammer kicked Voltage to the ground, saying she wasn't stupid enough to fall for that.

"He could have just written the name in marker to cover up and they could not prove Voltage had a sister as Voltage got up, to see a bunch of girl glaring at her angrily as Nightbright looked at Voltage, saying they knew he was the one who took their clothes but would give Voltage one last chance to come clean.

'It will be less painful for you if you just came clean" Nightbright said, shifting her eyes to Sledgehammer who clearly wanted to kick the paste out of Voltage, throwing the fox down as Sledgehammer threw Volatage's towel aside as she was on her belly.

Voltage sobbed getting back up, looking at the campers surrounding her. Voltage knew the day would come when her secret would come out as she stood up without her towel, crying her eyes out as most of the camper looked at the naked fox before them,realizing the truth about Voltage as she ran back to her team cabin.


	18. A Chance

The Next morning Izzy got out of bed, wearing her a t-shirt and pajama bottoms as she looked at Monica and Sophie still sleeping, she got on the wooden floor to do her morning stretches, resting on the floor she extended her leg out and stretched it, keeping quiet to not wake her cabinmates up.

placing her hands on the floor she began doing her push up routine, Izzy had a habit of exercising every morning to keep herself toned and in shape, which helped in her hero work.

After her exercises, the rabbit picked up her outfit and skates, carrying them over her arm as she headed to the showers. Izzy set the colored leotard on a bench undoing her pajamas as she undressed, walking under the showerhead, turning the handle. the water poured down over her.

Izzy reached for her shampoo, squirting a huge glob onto her scrub brush as she proceeded to scrub. A lot was going through her head, including Lexi's humiliation and her confession to Monica, it was a lot to take in. She put her head under the shower. She and Monica had not spoken since they got back from the movie theatre.

"It was stupid of me" Izzy softly said, punching the wall of the shower. Izzy could not shake the feeling that her confession might have ruined their friendship. Scrubbing her scalp, all Izzy could do was hope that she and Monica could just push past this strain. she scrubbed her body as the bathroom door opened as Izzy heard paw steps on the concrete floor, dropping her scrub brush, turning around as she saw Monica, undoing her pajama shirt with her rubber armor on another bench as Izzy backed up.

"Oh Monica, sorry I'll... I'll be going" Izzy said frantically as the rabbit stepped on her sud covered brush slipping as she fell, landing on her butt as Monica snorted looking at the vixen as covered her mouth embarrassed by the snort she made as she walked to Izzy, her bottoms still on as she extended her paw to help the rabbit up as she took it, getting up and covering herself with her paws.

"I'll get going," Izzy said turning away, walking to her clothes as Monica looked at her, putting her hand on Izzy's shoulder as the brown rabbit froze up, Monica looked at Izzy, acknowledging that she has been avoiding the vixen since they got back as Izzy was shaking.

"This is about that whole confession thing isn't it," Monica said undoing her pajama pants and underwear, walking to another vacant showerhead as Izzy kept her eyes off the fox nodding, considering Monica knew how Izzy felt, she did not want to be accused of staring at her like a creep as she reached for Izzy's bottle of shampoo, turning to the rabbit.

"You mind if I use this, my bottle is empty, this is strawberry scented," Monica asked before complementing the scent of the wash as Izzy nodded. Monica was about to apply the wash as she noticed the pink scrub on the floor, bending over to pick the brush up as Izzy glued her eyes to the wall, Monica walked to her tapping on her shoulder.

"Izzy is there a reason you're avoiding me, I get that I did not answer your question but you can't even make eye contact with me," Monica said a bit hurt as Izzy was panting, saying that Monica was naked, that was why she did want to look at her as the fox giggled.

"Izzy, you're naked too, this a public shower... plus we've seen each other like this a bunch of times" Monica defended though she could tell that something was upsetting Izzy as she placed the scrub in Izzy's paw, walking back to the showerhead and opening the red bottle applying it.

"You Know Izzy, I have been thinking about your confession, I'll admit I was shocked by what you told me, finding out the girl I grew up with had those feelings for me. I did not know how to respond" Monica replied rubbing the pink fluid onto herself as the scent of strawberries began coming off the young vixen. Izzy remembered that Monica was the one who recommended this brand to her, saying it for smooth fur.

"So, are you here to answer my question, is that why you came in here?" Izzy asked, interested as Monica smiled, saying she came here to shower as Izzy smirked, pointing out she brought no shampoo in with her because as she said 'her bottle was empty' earlier. Monica put her head under the running water.

"Still the sleuth, I guess I should honest, I could not sleep last night, what you said kept running through my mind, you basically opened you, heart, to me and I just wanted to walk away from it, but I've been thinking and what I've decided is this" Monica went on as Izzy turned to face the vixen, not even caring about the lack of clothes. the fact that Monica had an answer clouded all of Izzy's thoughts, the only thing on her mind was the desire to know.

"Izzy, I really care about you, more than anyone, you really helped and you were the first real friend I ever made. but what I have for you is stronger than friendship, I don't know what it is, if it's love or just a strong bond, but I feel like... you're a part of me" Monica explained, hoping it made sense as Izzy looked at her.

"What I'm saying is, I know you have these feelings for me, so the least I can do is give this whole 'us' thing a chance," Monica said as Izzy quickly wrapped her arms around Monica, hugging her tightly as the brown rabbit sobbed as Monica was crushed by the bunny's grip, realizing that Izzy was deceptively strong.

"Okay, Izzy, you can let go know" Monica grumbled feeling the emotional rabbit crush her as she did so backing up as Monica caught her breath as She and Izzy shared a weird glance, Monica made a remark about emotional Izzy was she looked at Monica.

"So we are 'together' right now?" Izzy asked for conformation as Monica nodded, stating it would be interesting to see how things went, Monica did not know how she felt towards Izzy but what she did know was this made the rabbit extremely happy as they both grabbed a towel from the stack drying off.

Monica reached her Demonica armor, putting on the dark red full bodysuit as she reached for her rubber armor parts before looking at Izzy, halfway into her Leotard, the fabric snapping against her shoulders as she placed her pink eye mask on.

"Izzy, you we probably should not tell anyone about us, trying this couple thing" Monica replied as Izzy placed on of her paws into a roller skate as Monica looked back explaining that they were just trying the whole relationship and if word got out that two of the biggest junior heroes were involved with each other, neither of them knew what would happen.

Izzy, sighed but agreed, knowing they were a rabbit and foxes as well as both being girls. a relationship between them could be a powder keg waiting to blow. Izzy tied her other skates standing up as Monica equipped her armor and helmet.

"And I really wanted to rub Archer's face in it too," Izzy said as she blocked the door as Monica sighed asking Izzy what she wanted to know as she tapped finger.

"I Mean now that we're a couple... and we're alone could... I mean..." Izzy trailed as Monica rolled her eyes, picking up Izzy by the collar as gently holding her against the tile wall, bringing her face into Izzy's surprise Izzy almost by instinct kicked her off, seeing the vixen's mouth up close, placing a kiss on the rabbit as they feeling exploded on her lips, Izzy melted and her brain overloaded from this feeling.

"This isn't a dream" Izzy replied as Monica backed away, withdrawing her mouth and asking if they could go now, Izzy just left the vixen lead her around. she had dreamt of them kissing but experiencing it in the flesh, was completely different as she looked at Monica.

"I have to tell Archer" Izzy bubbled, stating that he already knew of Izzy's feelings for Monica and she had to tell him they were together as Monica pinched the bridge of her nose, reluctantly agreeing as the bunny zipped down the path on her skates, stopping at the door to Team Zorro's cabin as she savored knocking on the wooden door as Estoque opened the door, looking at the two girls as he struck a formal pose.

"Oh Demonica, Rainbow Sakte, what brings you two here?" Estoque asked as Monica rolled her eyes, asking if Archer could come out because Rainbow Skate wanted to talk with him as he nodded.

"I see, unfortunately, Archer is not here, he went with Voltage to get some ice cream to cheer her up from the humiliation she suffered yesterday at the grips of Sledgehammer and Nightbright" Estoque went on saying that she was pretty shaken up as Monica nodded.

"I could imagine, Lexi was stripped and shamed in front of the whole camper population, imagining that happening to her and shivering as Izzy politely thanking Estoque before he closed the door, not wanting to rub her relationship in Archer's face, those two were dealing with enough.


	19. Diner Date

It was another day of activities as Lumberjack gathered the kids around for their activity, holding a colored firearm, showing it to the kids. From what he said it was an invention from the artist themed hero 'Paint Palette' which shot rounds of paint encased in plastic balls.

"Anyway our dear Palette said we could use these tools as a fun way of field testing," Lumberjack said he revealed that he would draw the number of each cabin and they would either pick a red or blue paint gun and would test out in an abandoned building in the town.

"The old post office is slated for demolition in a few weeks, and the city allowed us to condone our game there, so don't worry about plastering the walls with paint," Lumberjack said drawing the first two teams.

After a day of pelting each other with paintballs, Zig Zag was guiding the kids onto a bus as Lumberjack was behind the wheel.

Izzy sat beside Monica as Sophie sat on the other side of her, commenting on how they seemed different as Izzy smirked a bit nervous. she asked if Sophie could keep a secret before revealing that she and Monica were trying out being in a relationship as she smiled, revealing That Ghost asked her own into Town for dinner before pelting her with blue paintballs.

"At least I was able to hit him while he was distracted talking with you, got shot in the bum" Izzy said as the girls laughed. The bus went through the down as Monica glanced at team Zorro, still comforting Lexi, who had Estroque's arm around her comforting her. from what she had heard the girls had apologized non-stop to Lexi for stripping her down in front of everyone when she did nothing wrong.

"So, where is Andrej taking you to dinner," Izzy asked, breaking the silence as Sophie replied that he was looking at restaurants in the area, saying he wanted to treat her to something nice as the bus stopped.

"Okay Kids, wash up, and get changed, you're covered in paint," Zig Zag said as the bus door opened and the kids flooded out. After changing and washing their hero costumes Sophie sat at the speaker pole wearing her casual, waiting for Andrej who was also casual.

The two went walking around the town, Sophie stated it was early for dinner but was more welcome to the idea of lunch as he admitted he could somewhat bad for there not being a good restaurant in this small town as Sophie let out a mild chuckle.

"You obviously don't know where to look" Sophie teased pointing to a small diner, stating that she lived near the area, according to what she said, this place has the best waffle fries as Andrej rolled his eyes opening the door as they entered, sitting in a booth, a song playing on the jukebox as two deer were playing a round of billiards, cigar smoke was in the air as the waitress came in carrying a menu.

"Hey Sophie, your usual?" the female pig asked as the rabbit girl nodded as she turned to the wolf who looked over the menu.

"I'll have what she's having" Andrej replied not knowing what to get as the waitress took the menus and left, leaving the two.

"So Andrej, why did you become a hero," Sophie asked sipping her glass of water as he just replied that he just felt the urge to do what was right as Sophie laughed saying she wanted to be a hero for a similar reason.

"So, what is your family like?" Sophie asked as Andrej spit out his water from the shock of the question as she went into her family. her father worked as a dentist in the town as Andrej ran his paw around the rim of his glass as she made a joke about originally wanting to be a dental themed hero when she was younger.

"My Dad, work in... well he owns a foreign oil company" Andrej informed as Sophie smiled, knowing he was from another country by his accent. she also stated that he seemed like a rich kid from the way he presented himself as their food arrived.

"Here you two go," The waitress said, bringing them each a dish of mozzarella sticks and side of waffle fries as he examined the stick with a fork, making a statement about the amount of grease on them as Sophie dunked one of her stick in the red sauce, bringing it to her mouth biting as she pulled the stick away. a gooey strain of cheese emitting from the stick as Andrej laughed from the sight before covering his mouth. poking his fork in the battered cheese, lifting the food as he gently dabbed it into the sauce, taking a bite.

"Wow, that's actually pretty good" Andrej admitting dipping the stick again into his sauce cup. He looked at Sophie, asking if he could talk about something personal as she nodded. Andrej set down the fork with the half-eaten stick on his plate.

"Sophie, I... enjoy spending time with you. I want to fully honest with you about why I wanted to be a hero" Andrej said as Sophie took a sip of her water, washing the food down her throat.

"Like I said My dad owns an oil company, however, he runs some businesses on the side, some of which are... morally grey" Andrej admitted as Sophie looked asking how grey as he sat still.

"It's like he's evil or anything, far from it. But I'm not stupid, I'm aware my father works around the law, that's why I wanted to be a hero. to prove my family could be good, that we could stand for something heroic" Andrej admitted as Sophie admitting those reasons seemed admirable as he picked up the fork finishing his first stick as Sophie handed him an orange bottle.

"Try this on the fries, makes them taste much better" Sophie replied as she handed him the bottle, squirting a small bad on the plate, dipping on of the cut potato pieces into the sauce. after eating The waitress set down the check as Andrej opened his wallet, ready to pet as Sophie winked.

"Don't fret about, Hey sally, put the food on my tab, will you?" Sophie asked as the pig nodded. Andrej admitted he felt bad not paying.

"My mother always told me to pay if you take a girl out to eat" Andrej replied as she laughed, reminding him that SHE brought them here. Andrej put his wallet back in his pocket, very out of his element as she smirked, seeing the nervous and clueless wolf.

Come on, let's head back to the camp" Sophie said as they left the diner, walking through the town as Sophie skipped along the side of the road, admitting she had a good time as he smiled, looking at Sophie walking in front of him, noticing how strange he felt around her as Sophie turned him.

"Hey, quit staring at my buns," Sophie said as he covered his eyes, defending that he was not looking at her like that as she chuckled, revealing she was just teasing him, wanting to see how he would react as he calmed down.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of how much you remind me of my mother" Andrej admitted as Sophie blushed, turning around, asking if it was because she was kinda nurturing as Andrej laughed.

"No, it's because she's the only one who can make my dad act like a goofball" he admitted in a shared laugh as she asked about his mother. Andrej smiled rubbing his shoulder.

"Well like a said, My Father had a bunch of businesses, in certain businesses there tend to be rivals. and conflict tends to escalate" Andrej admitted as Sophie was curious how his mom related to this.

"One time early in his career,my father was not lucky and suffered some injuries, being the up and coming mammal he was, he refused to go to the hospital, and paid for a personal doctor to care for his wounds, enter my mother. And they just clicked" Andrej replied as Sophie asked what he meant by that.

"Mom always said that she saw more to my dad than the strong emotionless mask he wore around everyone, she also said she is the one to make him laugh," Andrej said as Sophie laughed.

"I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Sophie said as he was silent nodding the rest of the walk back to camp. entering the campground Sophie looked at her cabin and glanced back to Andrej.

"Well, this is me. see you later, I had a fun time, we should do it again sometime" Sophie said entering the cabin as Andrej walked back to his cabin where Jack was reading a comic book.

"Oh Hey Andrej, where were you" Jack replied, his eyes still in his book as Andrej just replied that he was out, sitting on his bed.


	20. Returning To The City

It was the final day of camp as Izzy was packing her bag as she pulled the zipper down. in a few minutes, the bus was gonna arrive to take them back home. Izzy pushed down on her bed, stating she would not miss the hard bed at the camp as Monica smirked.

"I'll miss hanging with you Izzy, when we get back to Zootopia You'll go back to your team and I'll go back to being Lee's sidekick," Monica said as Izzy looked at her. It was clear she did not want to part ways with Monica.

"Actually I was thinking, how about the two of us form our own team when we get back. I don't this thing with us to end, I just entered a relationship with you and it means more to me than being in the Femme Four" Izzy replied as Monica smirked.

"I guess I can't stay a sidekick forever, and we do work well together, I guess us being partners could work, considering we're both established heroes" Monica replied as Izzy smiled, asking if Monica was being serious as she nodded. Izzy lept in hugging her as they rubbed their noses together.

"You know I'm standing right here," Sophie said holding her bag as the two broke away, rubbing the back of their necks, embarrassed as they laughed it off before Izzy turned to Sophie, asking what she was gonna do after camp. Sophie explained that she lived nearby and would continue her hero patrols.

"Also Andrej gave me his phone number, so we're planning on keeping in touch, apparently he left last night" She explained as the three girls carried their bags out. the two girls walked to the flagpole where Jack and Lance were talking, grouping up with their former teammates.

"I assume you two are returning to Knights Of Justice and Backalley, respectively" Monica asked as they nodded, waiting for the busses. upon arrival, the kids all separated as the bosses drove off. Izzy and Monica sat in their seat smiling as they looked at each other.

"I guess I'm gonna have to tell Daisy about us... being a couple" Izzy said as Monica smirked, saying she would support her during that conversation. Izzy felt confident knowing her aunt liked Monica and would probably see no problem with them dating. The two talked for the ride back to the city as the bus dropped them off at a stop.

"I should probably drop in and see Lee beforehand, he might want to see me, I'll be at your place later," Monica said walking the opposite direction. Izzy headed back to her aunt's apartment, using her key to open the door as Daisy poked her head from the kitchen, asking Izzy how the camp was. she went on about the friends she made, waiting until Monica arrived to tell her about them being romantically involved.

I was baking a strawberry cake for your return and it should be cool enough to apply the frosting, so go relax, I'll get you when it's ready" Daisy said as Izzy removed her skates, setting them near the door as she walked back to her room.

Izzy set her bag on the floor and plopped on her super soft bed, which sunk in as she sighed in relief, like landing on a cloud, looking up at the ceiling. she did not want to get up, sinking into her bed as her muscles relaxed, Izzy raised her leg, wiggling her foot, sighing as her feet enjoyed being out of those skates.

Izzy rolled on her bed getting comfortable, waiting for her aunt to finish the cake she was making. her mouth-watering with anticipation from the smell in the air. Izzy waited on her bed as she heard Daisy welcoming Monica as she poked her head in Izzy's room telling her that Monica had arrived.

"I'm almost done icing the cake, I'll let you two hang out while I finish," Daisy said, offering to make the girls some tea as they took her up on the offer. Daisy headed into the kitchen leaving the two girls alone. Monica sat on the bed next to Izzy as her landing on the mattress, pushing Izzy up.

"Is that a new poster?" Monica asked, pointing to a poster on the rabbit's wall for a newly released movie as Izzy said she got it at the store as Daisy told them the cake was done and she made them tea as the two got off the bed, heading to the kitchen, sitting down at the table. Daisy cut through the cake, putting a slice on each of the girl's plates.

"So, how was camp, you two have a good time?" Daisy asked as they went on about their adventures at camp, going on about the friends they had made as Monica glanced at Izzy, hinting her to tell Daisy about their new partnership.

"So Daisy, Me and Monica have been talking at camp, catching up and we have been talking up about becoming a twosome" Izzy replied, revealing that she and Monica planned on working together. Izzy took a sip of her tea awaiting a reaction from Daisy who seemed to support the idea of the two girls working together.

"You Know Monica, you don't visit that often, I was worried that you two got into a fight or something" Daisy admitted in a sense of relief as Monica, pushed the edge of her fork into the side of the cake slice, taking a piece.

"No, we just lost touch with me being Thunder Dragon's sidekick and Izzy being in the Femme Four. it had nothing to do with a fight" Monica replied as Izzy looked down, explaining that she and Monica have also tried entering a relationship, honestly catching daisy off guard.

"Well, that's a surprise, though I'm not fully surprised, you two are close and you two trying to date sounds believable" Daisy explained, admitting that Monica was the closest personal relationship Izzy had.

"Plus you girls are at the age where you start discovering yourselves and 'experimenting' to say the least" Daisy went on as Izzy covered her ears, telling Daisy it was not like that.

"We've only kissed a few times and that's it" Monica defended, finding the concept of experimenting with Izzy somewhat disturbing as she smiled, saying that if the two of them ended up together it meant she would not have to worry about Izzy accidentally getting pregnant as Monica laughed. Daisy admitted to joking as Izzy rolled her eyes

"Can we please change the subject?" Izzy asked uncomfortable as they shifted to the partnership, Daisy suggested the register as a duo since both Monica and Izzy are already registered as being a sidekick and Femme Four member. Izzy sipped her tea.

"I could drop you off at the registry tomorrow, you could fill out a form there" Daisy offered as the girls smiled, eating their cake as Daisy finished her tea. wrapping plastic around the cake, putting it under a dish.

"Well Monica, it was nice to see you, feel free to visit anytime," daisy said as the vixen got up. Daisy said she would by tomorrow to pick Monica up and take the two of them to the registry. Monica stood up, rubbing the stomach, thanking Daisy for the cake.

"Well, I should get going about now, It was nice seeing you Daisy" Monica said walking toward the door, saying goodbye to Izzy as she left leaving the two bunnies. Daisy smirked looking at Izzy, saying she was gonna wash the dishes.

"I'm just gonna go back to my room," Izzy said walking on the wooden floor back to her bedroom as Daisy smiled. Izzy headed back into her room, undoing her hero uniform as she changed into her sleepwear.

Izzy pulled the covers of her super soft bed aside getting under the thick covers and resting on her cloud-like bed, pulling the covers over herself, never before appreciating the softness of her bed until now.

"Izzy reached her the remote of the nightstand flipping through channels. In the hero new there was nothing of note, two lesser-known heroes stopped a carjacking but aside from that it was quiet, Izzy flipped to cartoons, laying back on her bed relaxed to be home after staying at that cramped cabin.

"Izzy, do you want me to wash your costume?" Daisy asked, poking her head in the door as she replied that she would do it later, Izzy treated her uniform with a sense of ownership and felt sore about making Daisy wash it.

"Okay, I'll just leave it on the floor here, you can wash it later, do you want me to turn off the lamp?" Daisy asked as Izzy shook her head, saying she just wanted to lay down before sleeping as Daisy closed the door.


	21. Partnership

The next morning Izzy had woken up and showered, putting on her costume, She went into the kitchen, pulling the glass lid off the cake holder, picking a knife from the drawer, cutting a slice from the leftover cake and placing it on a plate. Izzy poured herself a glass of milk, enjoying her breakfast. Daisy was at work so she would have to wait for her.

Pushing her fork down on the cake, she picked a piece up, bringing it to her mouth, enjoyed the frosted bite, sipping from the glass. after eating her breakfast Izzy carried her plate to the sink, washing it and placing them away.

Izzy realized that if she was gonna form a partnership with Monica she would have to quit the Femme Four. Izzy stood up, walking to the phone on the wall removing the handle as she turned the wheel, putting in the combination for Lasso Lass, hearing her pick up.

"Hello," Jessie said, asking who was calling as Izzy informed Jessie of her plan and that she was leaving the team. Jessie felt a bit disappointed by the new but understood Izzy's choice to leave the team. Izzy told her that she was forming a partnership with Demonica but still wanted to be on good terms with the Femme Four.

Jessie informed her that she would explain the choice to the team, wishing Izzy the best of luck. Izzy hung the phone up, saying goodbye to Jessie. After the call, Izzy placed the phone back on the hook. Izzy decided to go on a walk around the city to kill time, walking to the door, putting her skates on.

Opening the door, she left and locked the door behind her and set her foot on the sidewalk, skating down the street. Izzy skated down the sidewalk, waving to passing mammals, most of the time Izzy skated around, everyone greeting her, being one of the most famous junior heroes.

"Rainbow Skate, Can I have an autograph" a young rabbit with ta fur and a blue dress asked as Izzy stopped agreeing as the kids handed her a notepad and pen. Izzy smiled, signing the notepad before handing it back smiling at the kid who stated that she was her favorite hero.

Izzy smiled, skating away as she stopped by a vending machine, putting some coins in a glass bottle fell. Izzy pulled it and uncapped the bottle of strawberry cola. Izzy took a sip from the bottle, sitting on the bench as she enjoyed her drink. part of her wanted to visit Monica but considering they spent a whole month together, she did not want to overstep.

Izzy took another sip from the glass bottle, enjoying the quiet area as she took a relaxing breath as her ears picked up the sound of glass cracking from a nearby alleyway. Curious Izzy downed the rest of her cola, tossing the bottle which landed in a trash can. Izzy skated through the alley seeing a skunk and weasel, breaking into a car, the driver's window was smashed and the weasel was holding a crowbar.

The Weasel was wearing a brown duster and a burlap sack over his head. the skunk was wearing a hazmat suit as the three looked at each other. It was clear to Izzy that these were costumed villains, which was something she had rarely encountered. Izzy pointed at them suggesting they give up now as the weasel looked at the skunk, pulling a metal sphere off his coat, turning it.

"Catch," the skunk said tossing the ball as Izzy dodged the ball, as exploded in a cloud of gas as Izzy covered her nose, her nose picking up a horrible odor as the two villains took the time to get in the car and drive off. Izzy managed crawl out of the alley coughing as the car drove off only to be blocked by another car blocking the alley.

Two adult heroes left there car approaching the car, pulling out the villains before looking to Izzy, The two recognized Rainbow skate pulling her up as she thanked them for leaving. Izzy skated out of the alleyway heading back home to wait for Daisy to pick her up. Izzy went back to the apartment, removing her skates and sitting on the sofa, watching TV to kill time for her aunt to return.

After Daisy returned Izzy got in her car as the two of them stopped at the local Asian restaurant where Monica was working. Monica left the restaurant, getting in the car as Monica sat down in the car as Daisy drove them to the hero registry to establish their partnership as she parked her car at a building, which she let the two teens out, saying she would pick them up in an hour.

"If you two finish early you can get some lunch at the pizza place down the street," Daisy said handing Izzy a few bills as she drove off. The two girls headed into the building, putting their names on a clipboard as they sat down in a waiting room. there were a few heroes, most lesser-known heroes.

Eventually, the two were called into an office with a representative of the hero registry, who asked them to sit down, recognizing the two as popular heroes, stating it was interesting to have them in his office as Izzy explained that the two of them wanted to form a partnership as the representative looked at them.

"Really, that's interesting, I'll get you two a form to fill out for this, may I get you to get something to drink?" he asked as Izzy turned down the offer. Monica asked for a glass of water as he got up walking to a sink pulling out an empty glass, filling it with water. He walked back, handing the glass to Monica.

"Thank you," Monica said drinking from the glass as he handed the two girls a form as they filled out the form. Izzy read over the form as she filled it out, handing the stapled papers to Monica who did the same, reading and signing then handing back the paper as he stamped it. verifying their existence as a two-member group.

"Thank you for your time," he said filing the paper as the two left the office. Monica admitted that the meeting went faster than predicted as they walked out of the building as going down the sidewalk. entering a local pizza place.

The two sat down at a table as they ordered their pizza and were each handed a drink as they sat down, enjoying the sodas they were given, which were on the house considering their status as Monica held up her dink taking a sip of cola. the waiter asked them what they wanted as they ordered a cheese pizza to share.

The waiter left as the two girls were alone. Izzy fiddled her straw around, taking a sip of cola as Monica fiddled with the silverware. Izzy looked at Monica asking what they should name their partnership as the vixen shrugged, saying they would cross that bridge when they came to it. Their pizza came as Izzy thanked them for pulling a slice from the pan alongside Izzy.

"Want any crushed peppers," Monica asked, sprinkling the red flakes on her pizza as Izzy stated she wasn't a fan of spicy food as Monica shrugged, setting the shaker down, picking up and folding her slice, taking a bite a cheese dripped down. Izzy did the same as they enjoyed their pizza.

Izzy bit into her slice, looking at Monica as she set down her slice, asking if she could get Monica's honest opinion on her costume as Monica looked at her confused, asking what she meant.

"I've been thinking of changing my costume up, I mean I'm not a little girl anymore and my costume just screams childish, should I make it more mature?" Izzy asked as Monica looked at her, asking what she thought about it.

'It's your costume Izzy, a reflection of who you are, if you like it you should keep it the way it is. but I don't want to feel like you should be forced to keep it if you want to make a new statement, that's interesting too" Monica said as Izzy looked at her.

"I have an idea since we're a new team, why not change our costumes, you know, a new start and a new look" Izzy suggested as Monica smirked saying that could be interested, Monica's costume had slightly changed over the years but Izzy's stayed the same.

"Tell you what Izzy, why not change our costumes, something older, more mature" Monica suggested as they agreed, finishing their pizza being handed a box to take their leftovers home as Izzy paid the waiter before leaving with Monica.


	22. Gala

It was an evening as Izzy was putting a nice dress on, begrudgingly, Izzy wasn't a fan of girly clothes, especially dresses but she agreed to put it on. Daisy was invited to one of Ray Sterling's parties and she decided to bring Izzy along to the party. Daisy adjusted her dress as she poked her head into Izzy's bedroom.

"Izzy, make sure you use the restroom before we leave, we'll be at the party for a long while" Daisy recommended as Izzy sighed, reminding Daisy that she wasn't a little girl who needed to be reminded to use the bathroom. Daisy withdrew her head as Izzy finished adjusting her outfit. considering this was a formal event Izzy wanted to be on her best behavior.

After getting ready the two rabbits left their apartment, Daisy escorted them to the car as they both got in, closing the door as she started the engine as Izzy laid back, the car pulled out as it headed to the party.

"So, how do you know Mr. Sterling anyway?" Izzy asked, knowing that the two were friends but had no idea how she was close with the wealthiest mammal in the city as she replied that being the city's top reporter means she meets with important people.

"Long story short he recognized me asked me out to lunch one day and we just kept hanging out" Daisy replied stated their friendship was something they kept under wraps. The press would have a field day with her and Ray being friends.

"Isn't Ray a bachelor, I don't see how him being close to you would be an issue" Izzy questioned as Daisy just explained it was something they liked keeping secret, consider how important Ray was. eventually, the car stopped in a parking lot as the two got out, walking the rest of the distance to a huge gala type event.

"Wow, everyone is dressed up," Izzy said rubbing her thumbs alongside the side of her black dress as they walked to the door where they were asked for the name by a male deer in a valet suit.

"It should be under Summers" Daisy replied as he saw the two names, verifying their identity as they entered. Daisy asked Izzy if she wanted two walked around with her or go on her own. Izzy replied that she wanted to look around to see anyone she recognized, or find the snack table.

"Okay, meet me at the fountain in 2 hours," Daisy said walking off as Izzy stood near the fountain, pulling a silver dollar from her pocket, flipping the coin as it splashed into the fountain. these kinds of parties were not Izzy's thing but Daisy invited her and she did not want to seem rude.

Daisy walked to the snack table as an aardvark in a suit holding a tray stood near her. veggie kabob Miss? he offered as Izzy picked on of the sticks up with an array of cooked vegetables on it as bit into the kabob. She admitted the food was good, asking what they had that was not alcoholic as the aardvark said they had sparkling cider as Izzy requested a glass as he pointed to the bar.

"Thank you, sir," Izzy said walking to the bar as she sat on one of the stools. the moose behind the desk asked Izzy what she wanted, warning her that she wasn't allowed to serve alcohol to minors as she asked for a glass of sparkling cider. after being handed the glass the sipped the yellow liquid feeling a tap on her shoulder.

Izzy turned around facing Jack Kerr in a black tuxedo as he looked at Izzy smiling, saying it was good to see her a the party as Izzy smiled, commenting on Jack's clothes. It was rare she saw him in a tuxedo that wasn't purple as he smirked.

It's rare to see you in a dress" Jack replied in his joking tone as they shared a laugh. Jack sat down on the stool beside her. Izzy asked what Jack was doing here as he mentioned his parents were a part of the city's upper class as Izzy looked at Jack.

"Funny that someone would not get the impression you came from money" Izzy replied as Jack stated it was something he did not advertise his wealth as he asked how Izzy's occupation was doing as Izzy smiled, saying that she and Demonica formed a hero partnership.

"Really, you just left the Femme Four" Jack replied as Izzy nodded, admitting it was a nice team but being partners with Demonica was much better. Jack asked how their duo was as she said it was popular, considering both of them were recognized female Junior heroes. honestly surprised the jack had not heard of them.

"It's called the Terrific Two" Izzy replied as Jack admitted it was a pretty basic name as she smirked, admitted she was not the best at coming up with names, but the group was pretty popular despite being new.

"Monica and I even have new costumes for their team as Jack asked about her costume. Izzy replied that she traded the sleeved shirt and pink skirt for a leotard and an eye mask, and added a cape.

"I'll have to show you sometime" Izzy replied as she asked how his team Backalley was doing as Jack admitted it was the same stuff. they did stop a robbery but an older hero showed up and took the punk down. besides that it was basic stuff, patrolling.

Jack order a glass of cider as he took a sip, admitting he wasn't one for social gatherings. he was here because his father was a respected man and he wanted him here. He was eager to leave so he could hang with his pals as the shadow of a lion loomed over them.

"How are you two doing," the figure asked as they turned seeing the Ray Sterling, the CEO of Sterling Industries and considered the Golden Sun of Zootopia, he was basically the nicest mammal in the whole city as he warmly looked at the two who could not help but smile in his presence.

This is a great party Mr. Sterling, thanks for having us" Jack said sipping his cider as he smiled back, thanking them for coming, admitting he was sorry if the party seemed boring for younger mammals.

"Well the party is for a good cause, and that's worth attending," Izzy said knowing money spent here would go to charities as Ray smiled as he looked at Izzy, agreeing to her statement as he brushed his mane looking at her.

"Wait, you're Daisy's niece aren't you, she told me about you," Ray asked as she nodded, personally she wasn't fond of only being known as Daisy's niece but she would not show any disrespect to Ray Sterling, He chuckled complementing her dress.

"I've also heard that you're more fond of your more colorful attire" Ray replied as Izzy froze up, realizing that Ray knew she was Rainbow Skate as she muttered whispering to Jack how he knew that.

"Oh, Ray is a huge investor of the Hero initiative and knew the identities of many heroes as he nodded, thanking the two for the service they did as Izzy smiled, being credited for her deeds, Ray admitted that Izzy and Demonica's team had a spike in popularity.

"Is that a surprise. you get two already known Junior heroes, one a former member of The Femme Four and the other Thunder Dragon's Sidekick and put them together it's pretty much guaranteed" Izzy replied as Ray smiled.

"The Terrific Two is ranked 3rd in the top 5 Junior hero Teams, behind Color Kitties and the Power Paws" Ray admitted as this caught Izzy off guard, she knew they were popular but top 3. she knew the Color Kitties were the most popular.

"Really, we're more popular than the Femme Four," Izzy said in disbelief as Ray replied that losing a member often causes a team two tank in the ratings, and from what Ray heard they were doing auditions for a new Femme Four Member and apparently a chunk of FF fans were also Rainbow Skate Fans who transferred over when they formed Terrific Two, which merger with the Thunder Dragon Fans due to Demonica being his sidekick.

"Thunder Dragon is the 2nd ranked hero and a member of the Crusaders" Ray admitted as the three were talking.

"What about Backalley, where is our team," Jack asked a bit curious as Ray put his finger on his chin, think it was somewhere between 10 to 15, which was a good rank.

"Wow, this night has gotten a lot better" Izzy replied as the three were talking about Costumed Heroes, comparing their opinions on teams and heroes.


	23. Dinner and Drinks

After talking it up Ray checked his golden pocket watch closing it, looking at the kids telling them it was fun chatting as he told them to enjoy themselves, asking for a drink as he left the two at the bar sipping the glass. Ray made his way to Daisy who was standing with a glass of champagne.

"Enjoying the party?" Ray asked looking at the small tan rabbit taking a sip of his drink as Daisy smiled, thanking Ray for inviting her to this event. He smiled saying it was no problem since he saw Daisy as he considered her a friend.

"Well thanks for that Ray, it was nice being here. I'm actually enjoying myself, even if it doesn't look like it" Daisy replied as Ray smiled asking her how things were going at her home as Daisy took a sip from her glass mentioning that Isabelle was going good in school and her hero career was doing well.

"Yeah, I read about her forming a partnership with Thunder Dragon's sidekick," Ray asked as Daisy nodded, telling about how the two girls were close as Ray nodded, stating he somehow thought they worked well together as Daisy smiled.

"You see the new costume, she's working on, she spends her evenings in her room, working on it, I haven't seen the finished product yet but it looks promising" Daisy explained as Ray smiled, looking at Daisy, I can't believe Isabelle is already a registered hero, did you know The Terrific Two were ranked number three in Junior Hero teams" Ray explained as this honestly shocked Daisy.

Really, I knew they were popular but 3rd most popular, that's surprising" Daisy admitted as Ray nodded, saying it was true, explaining why they spiked up the list upon teaming up. Daisy was conflicted between being proud of the girls and worried that being so popular will give them attention.

"Ray, I know this is a big thing to ask but you can your boys keep an eye on them, just to make sure they stay safe?" Daisy asked as Ray looked at her, asking what exactly he meant by his boys. Daisy looked around to see they were for the most part alone and the mammals around were not paying attention.

"Ray, I know that you're Apollo, remember Hangman's brother, you saw what happened and, afterward Apollo just happened to show up, it was too close to be a coincidence" Daisy whispered as ray froze up, realizing that Daisy knew his secret all this time.

"Do you know how hard it is to be sitting on the scoop of the decade, Apollo Unmasked, only to not be able to do anything with it, this is the least you could do for me?" Daisy asked as Ray looked at her.

Daisy, as a hero I vowed to help whenever, wherever and whoever I was able to, do you even need to ask that" Ray said his voice almost slipping into his Apollo persona but managed to catch it. Daisy nodded, softy, tapping his chest with her closed fist as she leaned into him, thanking him.

"Hey maybe we could get lunch sometime, I could give you some more material for your paper" Ray offered as the journalist in Daisy sprung to life, ears perking up and all. She clearly established that she was holding him to that.

"But could we do dinner instead," Daisy asked as Ray looked at her, implying that someone might get the wrong idea if they did dinner together as Daisy smiled at him.

"Come on, it'll be fun, I could drop Izzy off back at the apartment and we can meet up somewhere nice, I'll even go half on the tab" Daisy proposed as Ray looked at her, admiring her kindness but said he'd feel bad making her pay.

"Okay, the party is almost anyways, so should I get the Javelin and follow you?" Ray asked as she smiled, admitting she hasn't gotten to ride in a Javelin, asking if they were that luxurious as Ray chuckled.

"Of course, Hence I drive one, even rode in a car with heated seats" Ray replied as Daisy opened her eyes in mild surprise, admitting she had heard of heated seats but never actually been in a car with them.

"Well I'll get my car and meet you at your apartment, gotta make some calls first," Ray said downing his drink as he set the glass down, walking out of the building since he was wearing a tuxedo already he saw no reason to change. Leaving the party as approached his white Javelin, opening the door as he sat down.

Reaching for the car phone, he placed his finger on the buttons calling one of his friends as he heard the receiver pick up.

"Hello," a voice said as Ray put the phone to his ear.

"Hey Wesly, It's me Raymond, I just wanted to let you know I won't be a patrol tonight, the party ended but I'm having dinner with a friend, so if you could partner up with Nathan for me, I'd appreciate it, yes I'll cover for you Wednesday, okay thanks," Ray said hanging up his phone.

Eventually, Ray started his car, driving to the apartment, he parked as Daisy left the apartment, still wearing her dress, explaining that Izzy knows how to cook for herself and told her not to wait for her as Ray opened the passenger door for her as Daisy crawled into the huge behemoth of a car, scooting on the passenger's seat as she laid back.

"These seats feel so good, I could just lay down and sleep on this seat" Daisy admitted resting her back against the seat, before sitting up. Daisy reached for the seatbelts clicked the huge buckles as Ray looked at her.

"Anything you're hungry for?" Ray asked as Daisy shrugged, saying that she was craving pasta as Ray smiled, saying he knows the best Italian restaurant in the city. the car stopped as they parked in the restaurant parking lot.

Ray turned off the engine as he undid his seatbelt and opened his door, walking into the restaurant with Daisy. Upon entering the two were recognized as the waiter told the two to sit wherever they wanted.

The two sat down as opened their menus, looking over the pasta dishes as the waiter prioritized them, asking what they wanted to drink, recommending a fine wine as Ray looked at Daisy.

"One bottle of wine will not kill us." Daisy joked as they decided to get the wine and an order of breadsticks. Ray got a ziti with marinara sauce and Daisy got alfredo fettuccini. the waiter left.

The two got their food really fast as they tasted their pasta. Ray requested the waiter give his compliments to the chef as he nodded leaving to two with their food. the restaurant was nearly empty though the two got a few glances for mammals who recognized them but chose not to ruin the dinner for them.

Ray uncorked the bottle of wine, pouring each of them a glass. as Daisy lowered her fork, wiping her mouth with the napkin, smiling at Raymond, saying that her alfredo was the best she ever had as Ray smiled, he finished pouring the wine as they enjoyed their dinner.

After dinner they were handed the check and left, walking back to the car, smiling. Daisy looked at Ray, thanking him for the dinner as she smiled, opening the door and helping her in the passenger seat as he walked around the car getting in as Daisy was giggling. Ray looked surprised when he saw Daisy clinging to his paw, rubbing her cheek against it.

Ray was shocked and almost withdrew his arm as he looked at Daisy asking what she was doing as she sprung up, pulling on his arm as ray looked at her.

"Are you drunk?" Ray asked as Daisy giggled, putting her paws on her mouth as Ray sighed, deciding he should take her home as she smiled, saying she would go home if he came with as Ray was red faced with embarrassment. Daisy was actually flirting with him.

"I'm taking you home, you're drunk, if anything happened between us we would never live it down," Ray said making sure Daisy's seatbelt was secure as she muttered.

"I'm not drunk" she defended putting her palms on her knees as he dismissed her. telling by her lack of balance that she was clearly drunk. eventually, Ray managed to convince Daisy that she was in fact drunk as she took a deep breath.

"Than please take me back to your place, I can't have Isabelle see me like this" Daisy replied, admitting she could not handle alcohol as Ray sighed, agreeing to take her back to his place.

"I'll put together a guest room for you so please don't try anything" Ray stated as he looked at the rabbit, amazed how one glass of champagne and some wine got her this drunk.

"Just let me call your niece and tell her you won't be home," Ray said admitting defeat


	24. Terrific Two

Izzy woke up, turning in bed as she pulled her sheets off, putting her paws on the carpeted floor to her bedroom, yawning. Walking downstairs she entered the kitchen, pulling on the door to her fridge as she looked through the contents.

Pulling a carton of fruit juice out of the fridge, Izzy poured herself a glass, putting a cardboard container back as she carried her glass to the living room, turning the TV on before plopping on the living room couch. Izzy's buttocks warming up on the sofa cushion as she set the glass down on a cork plate, watching the program.

"Izzy was called late the previous night telling her that Daisy was staying at a friend's house so Izzy enjoyed her alone time, resting in her underwear on the sofa. As soon as the TV cut to commercials Izzy got up, walking to the washing machine. opening the door the brown rabbit pulled her hew Rainbow Skate Uniform from the washer, and putting it in the dryer, turning the knobs as the machine started shaking.

"Izzy was eager to show her finished costume to Monica, considering she worked so hard on it. Izzy headed back to the sofa sitting down, scratching her belly as she continued to watch cartoons. Izzy was hoping her costume would finish drying before Monica showed up to go on patrol with her. Izzy took a sip from her juice, watching her morning cartoons.

Eventually, the buzzing of the dryer was heard as Izzy rushed to the drying pulling out a rainbow-colored leotard with black wrists as she placed the costume on, applying a pink eye mask and applied her skates. Now fully dressed Izzy sat down on her costume, waiting for Monic as she checked the wall clock.

Izzy laid back on the sofa and continued watching her show, taking another sip of juice. Eventually, the sound of the door handle jiggling was heard as Izzy looked at the door expecting Monica to enter.

"I'm home" Daisy replied entering the living room, seeing her keys on the table as Izzy looked at her aunt asking if she was okay. Daisy said that she was fine, just a bit tired from all her drinking.

"I'm gonna take a nap, so keep it down please," Daisy said walking down the hallway back to her bedroom. Izzy told her that she was actually planning to go out on patrol with Monica when she arrived as Daisy nodded, telling her niece to have fun.

"So, what exactly happened between you and Me. Sterling, he told me you went back to his place?" Izzy asked, turning off the TV. as Daisy looked at Izzy.

"He prepared a guest room for me, it felt nice, sleeping in an oversized bed. It felt like staying at a luxurious hotel. He even made me breakfast" Daisy said, reflecting on events as Izzy smiled.

"Wow, he made you breakfast, is he a good cook?" Izzy asked as Daisy nodded, saying she was gonna nap as she headed to her room. After Daisy headed back Izzy waited in the room for Monica, resting on her sofa. Eventually, Monica showed up, wearing her new black bodysuit and red visor, long red cape, hanging off her back as Izzy looked at here.

"You finally finished your new costume, it looks great" Izzy complemented, Monica said the same, saying the leotard design looked good on Izzy as she smiled.

"Really, you don't think it's too revealing, Daisy said my legs were too exposed" Izzy replied as Monica looked at her, saying her legs were fine as Izzy smirked, thanking Monica for her comment.

"The pink cape also suits you," Monica said as Izzy fluttered her cape in a spin as Monica reached forward, holding Izzy's hands as their fingers interlocked. They were both quiet, admiring each other. the two had been together since the camp as Izzy looked at Monica.

"Monica, do you think we should do anything about...US," Izzy asked as Monica looked at her. They both know that they were popular heroes and if people found out they were a couple it might have unforeseen results.

"Look, just because Izzy and Monica are a couple that doesn't mean Rainbow Sakte and Demonica have to be romantically involved with each other. let's keep our personal lives separate from her hero identities.

"But when I put on my Rainbow Skate Costume, that's when I feel like myself. Do you get what I'm saying? It's weird but I feel like I'm really Rainbow skate and Izzy Summers is the fake identity" Izzy explained as Monica looked at Izzy.

"I understand how you feel. It feels much easier being Demonica, It's like I'm worth something. When I'm Demonica people look up to me, I'm more than just some fox kid that people look down on" Monica explained as Izzy looked at her.

"That's why I want us to be partners as ourselves. I know it's not easy but that's what I want" Izzy replied as Monca rubbed her shoulder. explaining she would like that too. The two stood there enthralled with each other

"Tell you What Izzy, Valentine's day is coming up, how about we go out on a date. and see how things go, if anyone asks we can just say we're celebrating together" Monica replied as Izzy smirked.

"I'll do it, under one condition, you have to kiss me...right on the lips," Izzy said puckering her lips in a mock kiss as Monica chuckled, looking at Izzy. she realized the rabbit was set on the two of them being a thing, both in and out of costume.

"That sounds fair," Monica said sitting on the couch beside Izzy as they faced each other. despite being together since the camp, they had only kissed and it was a spur of the moment thing.

"Just let me prepare for this" Monica said as she pinned Izzy down on the couch, bringing her mouth to Izzy, feeling the bunny's hot breath as she leaned to, their lips touching. The two began their kiss which was more intimate than the previous encounter. Unlike the spur of the moment encounter, this was planned.

Izzy wrapped her arms around Monica's head, swapping spit with the vixen covered in black, her red cape covering both of them. the red tint from the visor, covered Monica's face as Monica put her paws on Izzy's mask, listing it up.

"Let me see those chocolate brown eyes" Monica flirted, lifting her mask up, snapping it on her forehead, removing her helmet as the two kept kissing.

"Well, this is awkward," a voice said as the two girls turned seeing Daisy with a glass of juice. Monica was flustered breaking away from Izzy.

"Ohh, Miss Summers, we did not see you" Monica defended as she had to think of something to say, considering she was smooching up Daisy's niece as Daisy examined the two cracking a faint smile.

"It's Okay Monica, Izzy told me you two were involved with each other remember" Daisy informed as Monica looked at Izzy, knowing that she told her but still surprised about being caught.

"Sorry Miss Summers, we'll try to be more discreet in the future" Monica said as Daisy smiled as Monica smiled

"Next time you girls want to kiss, please take it to the bedroom, I trust you two together, just keep it PG-13" Daisy replied as the girl chuckled as Monica looked at Daisy.

"Miss Summers, are you really okay with me dating your niece? I know you kind but what you really think of a doe dating a vixen. we're a fox and rabbit, and we're both girls" Monica asked as Daisy took a sip of glass from her water.

Monica, I've never seen Isabelle so happy until she met you. if you make her so happy, who would I be to keep you two apart" Daisy smiled saying she was heading back to her room as Monica smirked.

"If I'm getting startled by your aunt seeing us kiss, how could we be together in public?"Monica joked as Izzy smirked pulling her face mask back down, handing Monica's helmet back to her.

"Come on, let's get the work. we are still heroes" Izzy said as Monica smirked helping Izzy up. after fixing up their costumes the two left the apartment, ready to do their heroic duties as the Terrific Two, the third most popular Junior hero team. as daisy stopped them before they left.

"Girls, I'm getting some gelatin at the store, what flavor do you two want, I'm guessing Strawberry?" Daisy asked as they nodded.

New costumes- maskedguitarist/art/Demonica-and-Rainbow-Skate-Terrific-Two-829456460


End file.
